


Other Half of My Soul

by CPITgurl25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPITgurl25/pseuds/CPITgurl25
Summary: Harry ventures into a whole new adventure in his life. Will his life be easy now that the Tri-Wizard tournament is over? Probably not.





	1. Chapter 1

Other Half of My Soul

Cedric X Harry

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters or most of the story plot, we all know who that really belongs to.

Warnings: slash, Mpreg, Cho and Ginny bashing, good Draco and Snape, Sirius is alive and so is Remus, powerful Harry

This is a revamped version of the original story that I made I really hope you like it as much as version number 1….this will originally start out as a Harry/Cedric story but will then evolve into a Harry/Charlie story and it will permanently stay that way

Chapter 1- The beginning

Harry’s Backstory

Harry’s past was not the best so say the least. His parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort when he was only a year and in that instead he became an orphan. He was taken to live with the only relatives that he had left so he remained feeling like an orphan. Aunt Petunia found him in the morning when she was leaving out milk cartons and shrieked.

Vernon came running well as much as he could run for a man of his size “Petunia dear what is the matter?”

Petunia just looked at him with a frightened expression and just pointed at the basket with the baby inside.

“Who in the world is that baby and how in the hell did it get here?” Petunia just looked at her husband and he immediately knew the answer to his own question. “Well what do we do with him?”

“We have to at least take him in. I know that I have hated my sister for what she was but in the end, she is still my sister”

Vernon nodded to this “I refuse to treat him as my own son because I know what he will turn out to be”

Petunia knew that this was true especially if he was anything like his father and she knew deep down that he would be and that one day he would be extremely powerful and rich. “I would never ask that of you but we do need to keep him alive we don’t need any of those freaks showing up at our door”. They both silently nodded in agreement with each other and took the baby in.

This is how Harry James Potter’s life began and so did the hell that came with it. He was forced to learn how to cook at the age of three and then he was given the tasks of taking care of all of the chores around the house. He was their slave and had to do whatever they told him to do unless he wanted to be punished severely. He never knew what he really was until a big half giant came to him with a letter. This was the first time he ever heard about the wizarding world and man was he in denial about it.

“There is no way that I could possibly be a wizard there is no such thing they are only in fairytales”

Hagrid as the half giant was called just shook his head at him “of course there is young Harry, you are a wizard and so were your parents”.

Harry stammered at this comment “that can’t be true my parents died in a car crash” he doubted the truth to this though as soon as he saw look on Hagrid’s face “but I realize now that isn’t the truth”. After a lot of explaining Harry agreed to go with him and leave the Dursley’s.

*******

From that day on Harry finally knew where he truly belonged and the feeling of knowing that he wasn’t a freak was his happiest moment in life. His life changed forever from this moment on but it would not always be easy because he was after all Harry James Potter.

Now we fast forward in Harry’s life to the end of Harry’s fourth year at Hogwarts.

It is the summer after the Triwizard tournament and Harry was successful in saving Cedric from the graveyard without him losing his life. He doesn’t know how he was able to do this however but at this point he really isn’t going to complain. Harry is now living with Sirius because he was cleared of all charges however Peter Pettigrew got away and brought back Lord Voldemort, but not before memories from Pettigrew could be taken to free Sirius.

The ministry of magic gave its fullest apology to him and paid him millions of dollars in compensation. Harry was then able leave the cruelty of the Dursley's forever and live with Sirius.

Not everyone believed the story that Harry told when he and Cedric could escape from the graveyard during the final task of the Triwizard tournament. However, Cedric’s family and most of the people present to watch the final task did.

Amos Diggory ran up to his son and hugged him tightly then he turned his attention to Harry and hugged him as well. “I am forever in your debt for saving my son, thank you”

“Mr. Diggory I would do anything for Cedric, you don’t have to thank me for anything”

“Father I would like to request to stay with Harry and his godfather for the summer if that is okay with you and mom?” Cedric was waiting for his father to make a scene and deny him flat out. But to his surprise that never occurred.

Amos smiled at his son “of course you have our blessing and I expect nothing but the best manners from you my son”. Everyone agreed and the teachers released the students home early this year due to the year’s events.

Once they arrived at the train station Harry and Cedric were met by a smiling Sirius Black. He gave his godson a huge hug “Hey pup how are you doing?”

“I’m good thanks Siri and I want to formally introduce you to my boyfriend Cedric”

Sirius turns his attention to the taller boy that was standing next to his godson “so you are the one responsible for taking my godson’s heart?”

Cedric was a little nervous at this as he did not know where this was going “Um yeah I would certainly hope so”.

Sirius breaks out into a huge laugh “come on you two let’s get home”. The three of them leave Kings Cross and head to the house.

About a month later after they have all gotten settled in for the summer holidays Harry is in the study reading some books when Cedric walks in.

"Hey baby" Cedric kisses Harry on the cheek.

Harry looks up at him "hey. So, what did Dumbledore want?" Cedric sits down in a chair next to him.

"Well he wants me to come back to Hogwarts this year to apprentice under Professor Flitwick since I want to become a master of Charms.”

Harry is extremely happy "that is great news!" Harry kisses Cedric and is about to continue but he stops himself when he gets a sudden urge to puke. Harry runs to the bathroom and throws up.

Cedric gets up with a concerned expression on his face and follows him to the bathroom "Harry, baby what's wrong?" Cedric rubs his back.

Harry shakes his head and shudders a little from the nasty taste in his mouth "I don't know I have just been getting sick lately I think I just have a stomach bug".

Cedric is not impressed by this answer "How long exactly have you been getting sick for?"

"I think about a couple of weeks or so". Harry cringes at the expression he was receiving from his boyfriend "Maybe Sirius can get poppy here and she can check me out".

Cedric nods in agreement "That sounds good I will go talk to him and you should go lay down on the bed".

"Alright Ced I will go do that". He kisses him and goes to lay down on the bed. Cedric goes downstairs to find Sirius. "Sirius, are you down here?"

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen" Sirius says.

"Do you think you could get Poppy here Harry says he has been sick for several weeks?"

Sirius raises an eyebrow at him “what do you mean he has been sick for several weeks?”

Cedric shakes his head “I don’t know any more details than that to be honest this is the first time I am hearing of this. As you know I just got back from meeting with Dumbledore and I want up to tell Harry about our meeting and we kissed then he stopped and bolted out of the room towards the bathroom and puked”

Sirius nodded "He tends to not tell people when something is wrong with him unfortunately. But yes, I can get her here. Anything for my godson". Sirius fire calls Poppy

A woman answers “Mr. Black how can I be of service?”

“It’s Harry he is not feeling well and whatever it is, it’s not getting any better”

“Okay I will make my through then a check up on the troublesome potter” Poppy makes it through the floo and heads to where Harry is.

"So, what seems to be the problem Mr. Potter?" Poppy asks.

Harry looks up at the Matron "I have been feeling light headed and have been getting sick for about three weeks now."

"Okay then Mr. Potter let's look at you. Mr. Diggory and Mr. Black please leave the room so I can check Harry." Poppy runs some tests and find's something that surprises her. "Mr. Potter are you sexually active with Mr. Diggory?"

Harry blushes completely taken off guard by the question "um yes I am. Why?"

"Well it would appear that you are pregnant".

Harry just sat there until he was finally able to put a sentence together "Pre-pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Yes Mr. Potter I am absolutely sure you are four weeks along to be exact." She says will complete confidence.

Harry thinks back to four weeks ago.

Flashback

Harry and Cedric are making out in Harry’s room at Grimmuald Place and Cedric has just put up a locking and silencing charm on the room so no one can walk in on them.

"Cedric I think I am ready"

He looks at his green eyes "Are you sure Harry?"

"Yes, I want my first time to be with you" Harry kisses him.

Cedric kisses Harry back and takes of his shirt and pants and kisses down Harry's body

Harry is moaning “keep going please” Cedric continues to kiss him all over then he puts his fingers inside Harry’s underwear and grabs his thighs.

Cedric looks at Harry with a questioning look and Harry nods so Cedric pulls Harry's underwear off. "Now it is your turn to take your clothes off Ced". Cedric laughs a little but then does as Harry says and takes his clothes off.

Cedric prepares Harry with his fingers

“Oohhh! Ced that feels so good” Harry is writhing in tingling sensation that is covering his body.

Cedric smirks and continues for a few minutes then he removes his fingers.

Harry whines at the loss. Cedric just smirks at this reaction and quietly says a contraceptive spell before continuing. 

Harry doesn’t have to wait long Cedric then replaces it with his length and Harry winces at the slight discomfort “Am I hurting you? I will stop if you need me to” Cedric says with a worried expression written on his face.

"You can move Ced". Cedric nods and pushes in and out of Harry and he picks up the pace. Not long after Cedric releases inside Harry and collapses next to Harry on the bed.

“I love you Ced”

Cedric kisses him “I love you too Harry”

End of flashback

"I didn't even know that was possible" Harry stated still in shock.

"Well someone as power as you it is not unheard of. There have been a few cases in the past but not a lot".

“But I still don’t understand how come if it was possible that no one ever told me?”

“That I cannot answer you that is something you should ask Mr. Diggory and your godfather”

Harry nods I will have to remember to ask them later

"Meanwhile I will go get Mr. Diggory and you can tell him the news". Madam Pomphrey leaves to go get Cedric. A few minutes later Cedric comes in to the room.

Harry noticed that Cedric look very frazzled.  
Madam Pomphrey puts a silencing spell up so they can have their privacy without any peering ears listening.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Cedric asked Harry then sits down next to him.

"Well it's not a stomach bug like I thought it was".

"Well that’s good….” He notices that Harry wasn’t excited so he stops and gets concerned all over again “well if it isn’t then what is it?"

He whispers “I’m pregnant”

“I’m sorry I didn’t quiet catch that can you repeat that please?”

Harry looks up at him with tears in his eyes “Madam Pomphrey says that I’m pregnant” Harry looks away as soon as he says this fearing the worst.

Cedric stands up and shouts "you're what?"

"I'm pregnant Ced! I’m sorry for ruining everything"

Cedric couldn’t even believe what he was hearing right now and he wasn’t even sure which thing he should respond to first the fact that his Harry was pregnant or the fact that Harry just apologized for thinking he ruined everything.

“Cedric, are you okay? You’re scarring me because you aren’t saying anything”

Cedric shakes his head and finally comes to his senses and he walks back over and sits down next to Harry "yeah I am just shocked that's all and I don’t ever want to hear you say something like that again do you hear me? You haven’t ruined anything in case you haven’t noticed it takes two people to create a new life. I’m not going anywhere we are in this together every step of the way”.

"I was so worried that you would leave me and not want anything to do with me ever again" Harry looked down at his hands as tears were now streaming down his face.

"Harry look at me" Harry looks up and Cedric wipes the tears off of his face "I would never ever think of leaving you no matter what. I love you with all my heart."

Tears are in Harry's eyes "I love you too Ced more than I ever thought I could".

“However, I believe now it is time to tell Sirius”

Harry gulped but nodded in agreement “yeah we should not sure how he is going to take it though”

“We will never know until we tell him” Sirius walks up “do you two mind if I take down the privacy and silencing charms?”

Harry shakes his head “no we need to talk to you anyway” Sirius takes down the wards and comes into the room and takes a seat in an empty chair. “Alright you two what did she say?”

Harry and Cedric look at each other “well I don’t want you to get upset Siri but um there is going to be a new member to the family in 5 to 6 months”

Sirius isn’t dumb in the slightest “Cedric what did you do to my godson? Didn’t your father teach you the proper charms when having intercourse?”

“Um yes he did and I did use them I swear”

Sirius shook his head “I had a feeling that this might happen you are way too powerful and your heritage probably makes it so charms and spells won’t work”

“What do you mean my heritage?”

“You being a potter you are part of a very old magical family part of the original families as am I our magics are different than the normal magical family…I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to tell you sooner I wasn’t aware that you two had gotten that far in your relationship”

“No, I’m sorry Siri I should have told you but I’m not used to having someone care about me as a parental figure”

Sirius and Cedric were both surprised to hear this and they happened to say at the same time “and you won’t have to worry about that ever again”

“So, you’re not mad than?” Harry asked him.

“Well I can’t say that I’m entirely happy about it but no I’m not mad and once Remus finds out you know he won’t want to leave you out of his sight”\

The next month right after Harry’s birthday Remus came to stay for a few weeks.

Sirius walks up to him and gives him a big hug “Hey Remmy why don’t you come with me we have some things we need to talk about with the boys”

Immediately Remus gets worried “is everything okay? No one is hurt I hope?”

Sirius shakes his head “no its nothing like that just come with me” Remus nods and follows Sirius into one of the sitting rooms where he finds Harry and Cedric cuddled up together on a settee.

“Alright you two what is this all about Siri already has me worried sick as soon as I get into the house.”

Harry shoots Sirius a look “I’m sorry that he did that to you he should know better however using his brains for smarts isn’t always his strong suite” Remus and Cedric both look at him then they burst out laughing.

“Hey I take offense to that!” Sirius then pretends to pout.

“Padfoot you really aren’t attractive when you pout like that” Remus manages to say between laughs.

Sirius just sticks out his tongue and sits down across from them.

Remus then sits down as well “okay boys really do you mind telling me whats going on please?”

Harry nods “well a month ago, Poppy came down to check on me because I wasn’t feeling well and Cedric caught me getting sick so I finally decided to get checked out”

Remus starts sniffing and growls “something smells different, Moony smells it. Cub you wouldn’t happen to be carrying your own cub, would you?”

Everyone in the room is shocked. Cedric finally speaks up “how did you figure that so fast? And yes, I take responsibility for not taking better precautions”

Remus shakes his head “It’s a wolf thing and I don’t blame you I’m sure Sirius told you but contraceptives don’t work on males of the Potter line especially those that are carriers” he saw the confusing look coming from Harry “cub all that means is that some males are born with the ability to bear children we in the wizarding world call them carriers”

“Oh, okay I didn’t know that” Harry looks down.  
“I wouldn’t expect you to since you were raised by those terrible muggles” again Moony starts growling as he gets very protective of Harry. “All I can say is that I expect you to take care of him Cedric and I am glad that you are taking ownership of your actions but if anything happens to him..”

Sirius and Harry both shout at the same time “Remy!!!!”

“Don’t scare him to death please” Sirius gives him a look after seeing Harry’s pleading expression.

“Okay I’m not trying to you know how Moony gets mixed in with my personality sometimes I can’t control it” Remus makes a sheepish expression.

Cedric speaks up “it’s okay Remus I understand and you have my promise that I will do everything that I can to protect him”

“Good that all Sirius and I can ask from you”

*******

The next month flew by very quickly and before Harry knew it his fifth year was about to start. They were all saying their goodbyes at Kings Cross.

"If you need anything let me know". Then he looks at Cedric “and you better take good care of my godson and honorary grandson or I will find you then I will release Moony on you too”

Cedric gulped but nodded “I will sir I promise”

"Okay Siri don't worry I will let you know I promise and trust me Cedric will take good care of me". Harry hugged Sirius and Remus then they both got on the train. He found Ron and Hermione and Cedric walked in and sat down with them.

"So, Harry how was your first summer with Sirius?" Hermione asked him.

"It was great but I have to tell you guys something and it might come as a pretty big shock"

"Okay then what is it?" Ron asked.

"Well Cedric and I are going to be parents. I'm pregnant". Harry then cringed a little in case shouting would come from his friends.

Hermione and Ron were shocked but Hermione was the first one to speak "I didn't even know that was possible”.

"Yeah me neither but Madam Pomphrey said that someone as powerful as me is able to and that there have been a couple of cases in the past. Also both Sirius and Remus said that some males are born as what they call carriers meaning they are born with the ability to carry children"

Ron was next to speak "well mate we are here for you but I don't think Ginny is going to be too happy about it".

"Thanks Ron and Mione that means a lot. I know not everyone is going to be supportive.” Ron turned to Cedric and said "you better not hurt him or you're going to wish you were never born".

Harry and Hermione said together "RON!"

"What I'm just saying it’s my job as your honorary brother”. Ron just looked at them.

Cedric smiles "you won't have to worry about that because I don't plan on hurting him".  
\  
A couple hours later and they finally all arrive at Hogwarts. Everyone gets off the train and goes inside to the great hall and all the students watch as the first year's gets sorted. "I hope poppy knows a concealing charm because in a couple of months I won't be able to hide my condition" Harry stated.

"Harry don't worry about it and I'm sure she does" Hermione told him.

"I know I just don't want the whole school to know at least not yet anyways" Harry said and looked down. Cedric grabbed his hand and just held it tight. "I'm just glad you guys are all still here to support me".

"Hey it's the least we can do since you saved our asses more than once" Ron said.

"Yeah we are with you through thick and thin and till the end" Hermione smiled.

Harry smiles big "thanks guys it really means a lot to me I wasn’t sure how this was going to but now I don’t have to worry about some of our other friends either as I have a feeling they will be supportive too".

Snape walked over to Cedric and whispered in his ear "Dumbledore wants to speak to you in his office" and Snape walked away.

Harry looked at him strange "what was that about?"

"Dumbledore wants to see me in his office I guess. So, I will see you later okay?"

"Yeah that's fine" Harry kisses him and Cedric goes to Dumbledore's office.

Cedric knocks on the head master’s door. "Come in Cedric" Dumbledore says. So, Cedric walks into his office. "You wanted to see me sir".

"Yes, I did it Cedric my boy. Please sit down, would you like a lemon drop?”

“No thank you sir” Cedric replies

“Very well, it has come to my knowledge that you and Harry are going to be parents is that correct?"

Cedric blushes "I’m not sure how you manage to figure everything out but yes that would be correct".

"Well I would like to have Harry live with you this school year while you are apprenticing under Professor Flitwick".

Cedric was shocked "are you serious sir that would be amazing?"

"Yes I am. I want the best for Harry and I know he loves you more than anything, he even told me himself last year". Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well thank you very much sir this means a lot I won't let you down".

"Ah it is Harry that I hope you won't let down."

"I will never let that happen sir I can promise you that."

"Good, good. Now then your room will be on the sixth floor next to the prefect’s bathroom and the password is 'quidditch' and your things have already been moved."

"Thank you, sir, I will let Harry know". Cedric turns around feeling as if he was on cloud nine and leaves to find Harry.

Cedric doesn’t have to look very hard as he finds Harry in the Great Hall right where he left him. "Harry I have to tell you something".

End of Chapter 1

Let me know what you think of the revamped version please.


	2. Other Half of My Soul Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a secret that he wants to keep hidden from everyone except his friends...will that be possible?

Other Half to My Soul

Cedric X Harry X Charlie

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters or most of the story plot, we all know who that really belongs to.

Warnings: slash, Mpreg, Cho and Ginny bashing, good Draco and Snape, Sirius is alive and so is Remus, powerful Harry

This is a revamped version of the original story that I made I really hope you like it as much as version number 1….this will originally start out as a Harry/Cedric story but will then evolve into a Harry/Charlie story and it will permanently stay that way

*-means personal thoughts while in a flashback

Previously:  
Cedric knocks on the head master’s door. "Come in Cedric" Dumbledore says. So, Cedric walks into his office. "You wanted to see me sir".

"Yes, I did it Cedric my boy. Please sit down, would you like a lemon drop?”

“No thank you sir”

“Very well, it has come to my knowledge that you and Harry are going to be parents is that correct?"

Cedric blushes "I’m not sure how you manage to figure everything out but yes that would be correct".

"Well I would like to have Harry live with you this school year while you are apprenticing under Professor Flitwick".

Cedric was shocked "are you serious sir that would be amazing?"

"Yes I am. I want the best for Harry and I know he loves you more than anything, he even told me himself last year". Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well thank you very much sir this means a lot I won't let you down".

"Ah it is Harry that I hope you won't let down."

"I will never let that happen sir I can promise you that."

"Good, good. Now then your room will be on the sixth floor next to the prefect’s bathroom and the password is 'quidditch' and your things have already been moved."

"Thank you, sir, I will let Harry know". Cedric turns around feeling as if he was on cloud nine and leaves to find Harry.

Cedric doesn’t have to look very hard as he finds Harry in the Great Hall right where he left him. "Harry I have to tell you something".

*******

Chapter 2-Moving forward/next step

Harry looks at Cedric curiously "what is it love?"

Cedric smirks at him trying not to give it away right then and there. So he holds out his hand for him "Come with me and I will tell you". Harry takes Cedric's hand and Cedric leads him to the sixth-floor corridor and they stop in front of a portrait. Harry is confused "where are we exactly?"

"I will show you" Cedric says the password 'quidditch' and the portrait opens. "Come inside". So, Harry walks in behind Cedric and is shocked at what he is seeing "what is this place?"

"This my love would be our new room" Cedric responded.

"Our room?” Harry looks at him with a bewildered look. “What do you mean our new room?"

Cedric laughed a little at his boyfriend's expression "Dumbledore gave it to us. He made wanted us to have a place for us to stay together in while I am apprenticing under Professor Flitwick".

Harry looks at him to see if he is joking "you're not joking, are you? You’re being completely serious, aren’t you?"

"No I am completely serious boo. I promise I would not lie to you" Cedric kisses as confirmation.

Harry runs over to Cedric and hugs him "I can't believe it we get to live together" he has tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong love? Why are you crying? This was supposed to be a happy moment for the both of us”

"Nothing is wrong and these are happy tears not sad tears silly. I get to have a family that I never could have while I was growing up and I get to have it with you. There is absolutely no way that I could get any happier than I am right now". Harry looks up at him and kisses him. "Will you come with me to the Gryffindor common room so we can tell Ron and Hermione?"

"Of course, my love" they leave to go up to the Gryffindor common room to tell Ron and Hermione the news. "Guys you will not believe what happened" Harry is smiling.

"What happened?" Ron and Hermione say at the same time.

Harry says "Dumbledore offered Cedric an apprenticeship under Professor Flitwick before we came back for this year and he gave us a room together to live in for the school year"

Hermione is shocked but happy "oh my God that's great!" She hugs Harry and then Cedric.

"That was really nice of Dumbledore to do that. I wonder how he found out about the baby?" Ron said.

Hermione shakes her head “I don’t know he always manages to know everything even before anyone tells him about it”

The boys all agree with her statement.

As they were talking Ginny walked by and overheard Ron say the word 'baby' to Harry and Cedric. A million things came into her head when she heard this. She cannot believe her ears this is not how things were supposed to go he was supposed to be mine and I was supposed to carry his children, she thought to herself.

She runs out of the common room crying because she will never be able to carry Harry's children. She bumps into Cho by accident near the great hall "oh I am so sorry Cho".

Cho just smiles "it's okay Ginny. Why are you crying is everything okay?"

She shakes her head no "Harry and Cedric are having a baby I overheard some of their conversation with Ron and Hermione it the Gryffindor common room" she continues to cry.

Cho is pissed now "they are doing what now?"

"Having a baby at least that is what I understood from the conversation. Is everything okay Cho?"

"No everything is not okay I tried my hardest to be happy for Cedric while hiding my feelings for him and now he knocked up Harry." She is fuming at this point.

Ginny speaks up “Cho if there is anything I can do to help you just let me know”

"You have done enough, thank you for telling me Ginny” she starts to mumble to herself “This is great just great" She storms off.

Draco was making his way to the Slytherin common room when he heard the two girls talking about Harry and he stopped to hear the rest of their conversation because he really cares for Harry and really doesn't want him to get hurt. The only problem with this is no one knows this. Draco didn’t really want to be mean to him but when Harry denied him his offer of friendship he got really hurt and knew that he would never accept him as a friend. So, he made the choice to let everyone know about where his true loyalties lie. He has hidden it from everyone even himself until recently but that was about to change.

Draco’s Flashback:

Draco is sitting at the Slytherin table in the great hall watching Harry at the Gryffindor table "Why does he get to be so God damn happy and I can't? It isn’t fair!"

Blaise looks at him bewildered "Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Harry bloody Potter! Who else would I be talking about Blaise?" Draco glared at him for his stupidity.

Blaise wasn’t sure if he was more shocked about the fact that Draco was talking about Potter or that fact that he used his first name "Did you just call him Harry?"

"Yes Blaise, in fact I did. I have been wanting to be friends with him the moment I met him but I didn't get off to a good start on that."

"No, you didn't you never really did learn how to properly befriend someone who wasn’t brought up the same way you were but, there is still a chance to be friends with him and for you to be happy too"

"Don’t rub it in Blaise! It hurts too much to think about and wait how is there possibly a chance to still friends with him and for me to happy? Those kinds of things don’t happen to me" Draco asked him.

"Okay I apologize I didn’t mean to open those wounds. But for starters you need to breath and start acting like you actually care about someone else but yourself. Also, I happen to know someone who likes you."

"I’m sorry I overreacted. It’s hard for me to abandon everything that I was taught but I will try. But, who would like someone like me?"

"Me" Blaise kissed Draco on the lips.

Draco sits there shocked for a moment then shakes it off “how long?”

“Long enough. Now we will work on all of this together” Draco smiles and nods in agreement.

End of Draco’s flashback

From that moment on Draco became determined to make friends with Harry and start over. He has been dating Blaise since he kissed him before the previous school year ended and now he has a chance to be friends with Harry. He decided he would wait till tomorrow to talk to Harry since it was getting late.

Harry and Cedric were in their new room laying on their bed talking.

“I wonder how long it is going to take until the entire student body finds out about the baby?”

Cedric shakes his head “I don’t know it’s not exactly a small school but at the same time everyone has a connection to someone in the school so it’s hard to say. Are you worried?”

“No, I’m not worried. It doesn’t bother me if everyone finds out. To be honest I’m prepared for it”

“Good I’m glad. We will face everything head on together” Cedric smiles at him

“Yeah we will. I love you”

Cedric looks at Harry “I love you too Harry” he kisses him "Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?"

Harry looked at him and smiles "of course how could I ever forget?"

 

Harry’s Flashback

Harry and Cedric are sitting outside in their secret hideout that they discovered while training for the tri wizard tournament tasks

Cedric takes Harry’s hands into his and takes a deep breath "Harry I have been wanting to tell you something for a while and I think now is a good time".

Harry is thinking *oh great here it comes 'I'm sorry but we can't be together'* "What is it Cedric?"

Cedric takes another deep breath *okay I can do this just spit it out* "I love you”

Harry just sat there completely as it was the exact opposite of what he thought was going to happen “Are you serious right now?”

“Yes, Harry I love you and I have loved you ever since your name came out of the goblet”

Harry has tears in his eyes "I love you too Cedric Diggory" he kisses him

End of Harry’s flashback

"It was one of the happiest moments of my life at that point but now I have a few more that I can add to it" Harry stated

"Well now I think I have something that could possibly go right up to the top of your list" Cedric smirks

"Oh, do you now? Well Ced give it your best shot. What could be better than any of the others that it might go to the top of my list?"

Cedric grabs a little box off the nightstand then goes down onto one knee in front of Harry.

He gasps and puts his hands in front of his mouth.

"Harry James Potter will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me that happiest man alive?"

Harry is shocked "YES! I would love to marry you" he kisses Cedric.

Cedric sighs in relief and slides the ring on Harry's finger "I love you Harry"

"I love you too Cedric" they cuddle together and soon they drift off to sleep in each other's arms. The next morning everyone is in the great hall when Draco and Blaise walks over to the Gryffindor table.

Draco looks at Blaise and nods in encouragement. Then Draco looks to Harry and is about to say something when Ron speaks first.

Ron looks up at him "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I came to talk to Harry if that is alright with you Weaselbee". Blaise looks at Draco and shakes his with a disapproving look. Draco looks back at Ron “look I’m sorry Weasley”

Everyone at the table looks on in shock and disbelief and finally Harry is able to speak up.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked him still not sure what just happened.

Draco looks at him with pleading eyes "I really need to talk to you. Please?"

Harry sighs "Okay I will talk to you". Harry walks away with Draco and they go to a corridor.

Cedric stands up to go after them when Seamus pulls on his shirt “let them go Malfoy is going to hurt him”

Cedric just looks at the Irish boy “okay fine but I still don’t trust him especially not after last year” Cedric sits down.

-Back to Harry and Draco-

"So, what do you need to talk about?"

Draco takes a deep breath "Well first I want to apologize for how I treated you all these years it wasn’t how I wanted things to happen and I am asking you to forgive me and to give me another chance"

Harry just looks at him with a blank expression on his face "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

Draco can’t help himself from chuckling a little "Nothing I swear I’m still the same person I have just had a change of heart when I saw you with Cedric last year and I realized that I want you to be happy and am I one person that is keeping that from you. I don’t want to stand in your way anymore I want to help you in any way that I can".

Harry thinks about Draco’s words for a moment then makes his decision "Alright Draco I forgive you and will give you another chance. Now what is the other thing you want to talk about?"

Draco smiles when he hears this "thank you Harry it really means a lot to me. Well I overheard Ginny and Cho talking yesterday and I heard you were having a baby so I decided to stay and hear the rest of their conversation. Ginny told Cho this and she was pissed off and almost screamed then I heard Ginny say that if she needed help with anything that she should let her know. But, I’m not sure if Cho really even heard her say that and I think that Cho at least will try to do something so I wanted to warn you to be careful"

"You are very welcome Draco. How the hell did Ginny find out? Oh, wait she must have heard me talking to Ron and Hermione last night. Shit! I knew Cho has feelings for Cedric even though she was the one who knocked some sense into us and made us admit our feelings. Well thank you Draco for coming to me about this."

"No problem Harry. So, are we friends now?"

Harry smiles "Yes, we are friends now and promise me you won't tell anyone about the baby?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone it's not my business to tell" Draco smiled.

"Thanks Draco. Okay I better get back before they send out a search party."

“Okay see you around Harry” Draco leaves with Blaise.

Harry turns and leaves to the great hall again.

Cedric sees Harry coming back over to the table "What was that about?"

Harry looks at them with a grim look on his face "Ginny and Cho know about the baby and Cho is not happy about it at all".

Hermione is shocked "she knows? How is that possible?"

"Yeah she knows. Ginny must have overheard us talking last night and ran into Cho and told her".

"That's just bloody brilliant!" Ron said throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Harry just shakes his head "Well, all we can do is watch our backs and stick together as best as we can and Draco and I are friends now he apologized for how he has been treating me"

Neville finally spoke up "I wonder why the change of heart and I won't tell anyone Harry you have my word".

"I know you won't Neville and I’m not really sure to be honest but I’m okay with it I could tell he meant every word that he said to me" Harry smiled.

Hermione looks up at him “so we all just need to make sure that we know who is around us when we are talking about sensitive information” everyone nods in agreement

Luna looks up “also make sure you guys don’t tell anyone without Harry or Cedric’s approval first”

“Thanks Luna and you guys are okay to tell your family and friends outside of school I really don’t mind”

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asks him.

“Yeah I’m positive. I trust you guys and I know that you won’t tell anyone that I wouldn’t approve of” Harry looks at Hermione “that includes Viktor I trust him”

Hermione smiles at him "Okay thanks Harry" then she hugs him.

Harry comes to the realization though "it looks like this year isn't going to be easy either" Harry sighed.

Ron looked at him "Your Harry Potter of course it's not going to be easy but you have your friends and boyfriend like always."

Cedric smiled and said "Fiancé actually".

Hermione put her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming "OMG! when?'

"He proposed to me last night!" Harry grins big showing everyone the ring as well.

“Oh, Harry it’s beautiful” Luna says.

“Thank you, Luna” Harry says in response to her.

"Now we are all really going to have to watch our backs this year" Neville said.

"Yeah especially with Umbridge here" Harry looked down.

"My dad doesn't like her at all she a bitch and that’s saying something if it’s coming from my dad" Cedric said.

Ron laughs “yeah, that is so true my dad doesn’t like her either”

George and Fred walk up “hey guys are you talking about the ugly lady in pink?”

Seamus looks at them “the ugly lady in pink? Who are you talking about?”

“Why the lovely Miss Umbridge of course” Fred manages to say without bursting out laughing.

Harry almost chokes on his juice “I really hope you two aren’t trying to kill me I mean really”

Everyone just laughs at them. Then Harry suddenly gets quiet.

Luna looks at Harry “Are you okay something else seems to be on your mind?”

Harry looks “huh? Oh, I’m sorry were you talking to me Luna?”

Luna nods “yes there is definitely something else going on inside that head of yours”

Ron thinks to himself *oh I bet I know what this is about. Charlie and man, I wonder what is going to happen once he reads that letter that I sent him* “Harry are you sure that you’re okay you seem really distracted this morning?”

Harry gives him a knowing looks and Ron just nods understanding what Harry is thinking. “Yes, I swear that I am okay guys I promise you would know if I wasn’t”

Ron thinks*Yep I was right. This is going to be a very interesting year* Harry looks up at Ron “hey can I talk to you for a minute please?”

Ron nods “yeah Harry” they both get up and walk to a quiet area to talk in private. Harry also puts up a silencing charm up so no one can hear them talk.  
Cedric looks at the others at the table “do you think everything is okay?”  
Neville speaks up “I’m sure it is Cedric, I wouldn’t worry about it”  
-Back over with Harry and Ron-  
“Ron I know that I told him yes last night but when I woke up this morning I had this nagging feeling that I just couldn’t shake”

Ron looks at him concerned “what do you mean? What kind of a feeling?”

Harry sighs and puts his hand through his hair “I don’t think I can give Cedric my entire heart”

To Ron Harry didn’t even need to finish his thought only Ron, Fred, George, and maybe Bill knew what he was talking about. “Harry I want you to be happy. Do you think that you can be happy with Cedric?”

Harry shakes his head “it’s not that Ron. I’m extremely happy with Cedric he is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. However, your stupid brother left a mark and a feeling that no matter how hard I try I can’t get rid of it”

Ron looks at Harry with a 100 percent serious look which for Ron does not happen very often “is that what you really want to happen?”

Harry has some tears in his eyes when he looks back up at Ron “no its not” that is all he manages to say.

Ron gives him a brotherly huge “oh Harry I know he seems to have that effect on people but right now you have other things you need to worry about and Cedric will do everything that he can to protect you”

“Yes, I know he will and that why if anything happens with Charlie saying goodbye to Cedric will be even harder”

“Well let’s not worry about what ifs right now. We should only be worrying about what we know right now” *Even though I know that Charlie will be the best partner for you*

Harry wipes his tears “Yeah you’re right Ron thanks. Now let’s go back before they start getting worried” Ron nods and he and Harry go back to the rest of the group.

Cedric looks up at them “is everything okay love?”

Harry nods “yeah everything is fine I just had to ask him about something”

Hermione looks at them and Harry mouths “I will tell you later” and Hermione just nods.

"Yep its official this year is going to be interesting and will suck at times too" Ron said and everyone agreed with him.

Unfortunately for all of them they had no idea how interesting it was really going to get.

"Well guys I’m going to walk Luna to her class before ours starts" Ron grabs Luna’s hand and they leave the great hall together.

"I think I'm going to write to Viktor before class starts, so I will see you guys later" Hermione leaves to the owlery.

The twins then get up “we have to go too guys class starts soon for us”

Harry looks up “okay bye guys see you two later” the twins then leave the great hall for class.

After the twins leave only a few the friends from Gryffindor are left. Seamus and Neville look at each other than nod.

“Harry, we promise we both will be with you every step of the way but we are going to head out too so we can make sure Snape doesn’t try to take points for us being late”

Harry laughs a little at Neville “thanks you two it means a lot that all of you are here to support me”

“No problem Harry” Seamus says “okay buddy we will see you later” Seamus and Neville get up and leave for class leaving Cedric and Harry at the table alone.

"I have a feeling that this is not going to be a walk in the park this year yet again" Harry sighed.

"Don't worry love we will get through it together and with all of our friends" Cedric smiled and rubbed Harry's back.

End of Chapter 2  
Hey guys thanks to all of you for your constant support of my work. I love that you are all still sticking with me even though it has been forever since I have published anything. I have been wanting to rework this story for a while and I’m glad I finally can.

Please continue to leave your comments and suggestions I do incorporate them if I really like them. Sit tight guys for the next revamped chapter.


	3. Other Half of My Soul Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things happen to complicate Harry's life even more than it already is.

Other Half to My Soul  
Rated M  
Given pairings so far Luna/Ron, Hermione/Viktor, current Cedric/Harry, soon to be Charlie/Harry, Draco/Blaise  
Previously in Here’s to us:  
-Back over with Harry and Ron-  
“Ron I know that I told him yes last night but when I woke up this morning I had this nagging feeling that I just couldn’t shake”  
Ron looks at him concerned “what do you mean? What kind of a feeling?”  
Harry sighs and puts his hand through his hair “I don’t think I can give Cedric my entire heart”  
To Ron Harry didn’t even need to finish his thought only Ron, Fred, George, and maybe Bill knew what he was talking about. “Harry I want you to be happy. Do you think that you can be happy with Cedric?”  
Harry shakes his head “it’s not that Ron. I’m extremely happy with Cedric he is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. However, your stupid brother left a mark and a feeling that no matter how hard I try I can’t get rid of it”  
Ron looks at Harry with a 100 percent serious look which for Ron does not happen very often “is that what you really want to happen?”  
Harry has some tears in his eyes when he looks back up at Ron “no its not” that is all he manages to say.  
Ron gives him a brotherly huge “oh Harry I know he seems to have that effect on people but right now you have other things you need to worry about and Cedric will do everything that he can to protect you”  
“Yes, I know he will and that why if anything happens with Charlie saying goodbye to Cedric will be even harder”  
“Well let’s not worry about what ifs right now. We should only be worrying about what we know right now” *Even though I know that Charlie will be the best partner for you*  
Harry wipes his tears “Yeah you’re right Ron thanks. Now let’s go back before they start getting worried” Ron nods and he and Harry go back to the rest of the group.  
Cedric looks up at them “is everything okay love?”  
Harry nods “yeah everything is fine I just had to ask him about something”  
Hermione looks at them and Harry mouths “I will tell you later” and Hermione just nods.  
"Yep its official this year is going to be interesting and will suck at times too" Ron said and everyone agreed with him.  
Unfortunately for all of them they had no idea how interesting it was really going to get.  
"I have a feeling that this is not going to be a walk in the park this year yet again" Harry sighed.  
"Don't worry love we will get through it together and with all of our friends" Cedric smiled and rubbed Harry's back.

Chapter 3

*********  
"Thanks, Ced" Harry smiles slightly. It is now time for classes to start and the first-class Harry has is Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Oh, great what a lovely way to start the day". Harry stats as he makes his way to the desk where Ron is already sitting.  
"I'm with you on that one mate" Ron agreed with Harry.   
"Hello everyone" Umbridge in an eerily cheery tone.  
The class groans than mumbles "good morning".  
"Let’s try that, again shall we? Good morning class".  
The class tries to sound more cheery "Good morning professor Umbridge"  
She smirks "Much better" She makes a weird giggle. "Now these are your text books that you are to use throughout this school year. I will be teaching you ministry approved DADA"  
Hermione raises her. "Yes, dear what is it?" "Professor this doesn't tell how to use defensive spells". She giggles "Using defensive spells? Why on earth would you need to use them?"  
"Oh, I don't know in case someone attacks us" Harry said flatly.  
"Students will raise their hand in my classroom. Who would attack innocent children like yourselves?"  
"Hmm let me think ah Voldemort" Harry said with an angry tone.  
"Detention Mr. Potter in my office tonight at 7 pm". Class ends and all the students leave the class room. "That was bloody awful" Ron said. "How on earth are we supposed to get through a whole year of that?"  
Harry answered "I have no idea but I suddenly hate DADA class. I think I'm going to write to Siri about this. I will catch up with you guys in a couple of minutes" Harry turns and leaves to write Sirius a letter.

Dear Sirius  
I really need some guidance here. We have a new DADA professor and she has been appointed by Fudge himself. She won't let us use magic! What the hell are we supposed to do? Please give me some advice. Also, I recently started to not feel so good but I’m not sure if it’s just part of the pregnancy or not.  
Love  
Harry

Harry attaches the letter to Hedwig "give this to Siri girl". Hedwig hoots and flies away. Harry walks to his next class. The day goes by pretty quickly and it is time for Harry's detention. "Guys I have to go to detention now I will see you all later" Harry kisses Cedric's cheek and leaves.  
Hermione watches him leave "I don't trust her at all".  
"Yeah me either but Harry can handle himself he will tell us if something bad happened."  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that Ron. I have been dating him for a year and I already know he tries to hide some things that have to deal with him. You know that too you have been friends longer".  
Later after Harry's detention he is on his way to his and Cedric's Room he runs into Draco.  
“Hey Draco how are you?” Then before Draco could answer his question Harry passes out.  
Draco starts to freak out “Harry!!! Wake up please!!!” Students start to hear shouting coming from one of the hall ways and Professor McGonagall comes running and stops dead in her tracks.  
“Mr. Malfoy what is going on here?”  
Draco has tears in his eyes “I don’t know professor he just came up to me and asked me how I was doing then before I could even answer he passed out”  
“Okay well we need to get him to the infirmary” Professor McGonagall and Draco manage to get Harry to the infirmary.  
Madam Pomphrey looks at Draco and Professor McGonagall in shock "what happened here?"  
"I- I don't know I just found him like this" he was nearly crying.  
"Well put him on this bed here and let me look at him it doesn’t look like we have much time to figure this out. Meanwhile I would like you to find Mr. Diggory for me"  
"I can do that" Draco runs out and looks for Cedric.  
"Cedric!" he runs over to him "you have to come quick its Harry and he is hurt really bad"  
"What?" concern fills Cedric's eyes and he gets up and follows Draco to the infirmary. "Oh, my God Harry!" He runs over to where Harry is laying. "What is wrong with him Madam Pomphrey?"  
“I’m not sure to be honest Mr. Malfoy said he just passed out in the hallway”  
"Oh, my God" Cedric is now crying. "Is the baby okay?"  
"I do not know at this point. I can't find a heartbeat"  
"No!" Cedric can't take it.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Diggory there is no heartbeat to be found”

Immediately Cedric breaks down and becomes a lump on the ground and Draco gets down and tries to comfort him.  
Draco rubs his back “you have to stay strong for him he is going to need you now more than ever”  
Cedric nods slowly “I know he will I just can’t believe that this happened to him”  
“I agree with you I can’t wait till we find out what happened”  
Madam Pomphrey walks up to him “Mr. Diggory has Mr. Potter been complaining about anything strange going on or any sickness?”  
“No Madam Pomphrey he hasn’t”  
“Okay thank you Mr. Diggory although it appears that he has been poisoned with something that was only meant to attack the baby”  
Cedric just shakes his head again “no who would do this?”  
Draco looks at him “my best guess would be either Cho or Ginny”  
“If it is Cho there is nothing stopping me from ripping her apart”  
"Cedric I don't think Harry would appreciate you getting kicked out of school and going to prison" Draco told him.  
Cedric nods in agreement "Yeah you are probably right but still I’m so pissed and hurt right now. Harry is going to be crushed".  
Ron and Hermione run in “Cedric, how is he?”  
Cedric is crying into his hands then finally looks up “Harry will be fine but the baby didn’t make it”  
Hermione puts her hands over her mouth “OMG!!!! How did that happen?”  
Draco answers for him “we don’t know though Madam Pomphrey says that Harry was poisoned and the poison was only meant for the baby”  
Ron is completely furious by this “well there is only two possible people that could of done it since everyone you two told wouldn’t of done it”

Professor Dumbledore walks into the room “I have been advised that there is some grime news to report is this correct?”  
Cedric stands up “um yes sir, Harry collapsed and our baby has been lost. Madam Pomphrey says that he was poisoned”  
“This news is most distressing. It may be difficult to figure out who the culprit is”  
Madam Pomphrey comes over “everyone but Cedric needs to leave Harry needs to sleep so his body can recover”  
Everyone knows she means business so they all leave to let Harry have his rest that he needs.  
A few hours later Harry wakes up and looks around the room trying to get ahold of his surroundings. “Cedric?”  
Cedric opens his eyes “Harry love your awake! How are you feeling?”  
“Lousy, like someone hit me with the knightbus”  
Cedric laughs a little at this but then makes a frown “love I got some bad news”  
Once Harry realizes where he is he starts to panic “Ced why am I in the infirmary?”  
“Um, well Draco and Professor McGonagall brought you in here after you collapsed earlier today and Madam Pomphrey started working on you right away and umm” he doesn’t have the strength to finish the rest of the sentence.  
Harry puts his hand to Cedric’s chin to make him look at him and he sees tears streaming on his face “please don’t tell me what I think you’re about to say”  
Cedric shakes his head because he has no strength left to tell his fiancé that their baby is gone.  
Madam Pomphrey walks into the room and Harry just looks at her with pleading eyes “I’m sorry Harry but I was not able to save your baby, you were poisoned”  
Harry starts to go into denial “no that can’t be true” he breaks down into tears.  
“I truly am sorry Harry. You are however free to go as long as you promise you will take it easy”  
“I promise and thank you for trying” Harry gets up and Cedric helps him to their room. “Ced I need Sirius I don’t think I can survive this without seeing him today”  
“Well than it is a good thing that I came to see you” Sirius walks into their room and Harry runs over to him crying and hugs him tightly.  
Sirius just slowly takes them down to the ground and rubs Harry’s back and whispers calming words to him to try to get him to relax. He looks over to Cedric to see the devastated expression “how did this happen?”

Cedric just shakes his head “I – I don’t know someone managed to poison him and it only targeted the baby”  
Sirius nods “well whoever it was they certainty knew what they were doing. Pup it’s okay you are very strong you will get through this I promise”  
Harry nuzzles his head into his godfather’s chest “I know but it still hurts so much Siri”  
“I know it does pup. I know this might not be the best but it might cheer you up but I was wondering if I could have your permission to adopt you”  
Harry finally holds his head “you mean it Siri you want to adopt me?”  
“Absolutely if that’s alright with you that is” he suddenly gets a full-blown hug and almost lands on his back “I take that as a yes?”  
Harry laughs a little “yes please” Sirius smiles at him “okay I will get started right away and you two need to help each other through this tough time and also find other friends to talk to its very important”  
Cedric nods “we will and thank you for coming Sirius”  
Sirius kisses Harry on the head “you are more than welcome” he gets up and leaves the room.  
Cedric looks at Harry “Dumbledore came by while you were sleeping and gave strict orders for you to take the day off of classes for tomorrow so you can rest”  
Harry nods “Ced I just want to go to bed if that’s okay I’m really worn out”  
Cedric walks over and kisses Harry “of course my love” Harry turns towards the bedroom and walks out of the room.

The next day turns out to be quite uneventful because Harry was put under strict orders to take the day to recover from the previous day. The whole gang is outside by the Black lake just talking.  
Ron looks up at Harry “how are you feeling?”  
“I don’t really know right now I’m sort of in a just in the movements type way. Although Sirius came by last night and he wants to adopt me”  
Hermione smiles "That’s great Harry! You know this year is definitely going to be interesting"  
"You mean just like every other year Hermione?" Ron asked her  
"Yes, Ronald just like every other year" everyone just laughs "I hate when she uses my real name".  
Harry is laughing "you know she only uses it when you do something stupid"  
"Thanks for the support Harry" Ron sticks out his tongue at Harry.  
Harry is still laughing "anytime". Harry sees an owl swoop down and drop a letter in his lap. Luna looks at him "who is that from Harry?"  
"I don't know but once I open I will" Harry opens the letter and reads it

Dear Harry  
I know this is probably very unexpected to receive a letter from me but I heard about you having a baby from Ron. Don't yell at him for it he knew I would be able to help. Anyway, I am writing because I am coming up to take Hagrid's place as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor and I wanted you to know before anyone else. I should be there next week I had to put my Dragon handler job on hold for now.  
I miss talking to you Harry and I know that I would definitely like to get together and talk and catch up on everything that has been going on lately. Send me an owl back with your answer; please send Hedwig so I know it's from you.  
Love,  
Charlie Weasley

Harry was just staring at the letter he didn't know what to say to him because it was just so unexpected. Hermione is just looking at him "Harry is everything okay?"  
Harry snaps out of it "yeah everything is fine it's just a letter from Charlie"  
Ron is surprised "you mean as in my brother Charlie?"  
"Yeah the one and only Charlie Weasley”  
Ron shacks his head because he knows Charlie loves Harry but Charlie has no idea Ron knows. "What did it say?"  
"He said that he was taking over Hagrid's job and he will be here next week"  
Cedric was a little jealous but didn't show it "well that should be a good class now"  
Everyone nods “Love I have to see Professor Flitwick now I will see you later” he gives Harry a kiss and then leaves.  
Luna looks at Harry “so what are you going to do about Charlie’s letter?”  
“I’m going to write him back later” Harry stats  
“Why did Cedric suddenly? I didn’t know he had to see Flitwick today” Neville asked  
Harry shakes his head “I don’t know to be honest I have a feeling things are going to be a little intense between him and I and Charlie isn’t going to make it any easier”  
Everyone but Ron looks at him “Harry what does Charlie have to do with anything?”  
Ron looks at Mione “Charlie and Harry sort of had a thing before he met Cedric”  
Hermione looks at Harry “wait you did?”  
Harry nods “Hey I’m going to the owlery to write him back” Harry gets up and leaves.  
Ron looks at Neville “Charlie is going to be a problem for Cedric I have a feeling that if things go south for Harry and Cedric then Charlie will sweep Harry off of his feet”

**********  
-with Charlie-  
Charlie is packing up the last of his things when he sees a white snowy owl flying towards his window. He opens the window to let Hedwig through. “Hey girl what do you have for me?”  
Hedwig holds her leg out so Charlie can receive the letter attached to her leg. Charlie grabs the letter and reads it  
Dear Charlie,  
Yes, Charlie I was a little surprised to receive a letter from you however I don’t think it could have come at a better time. Yesterday I was poisoned somehow and lost my baby so I really could use one of your hugs if you don’t mind when you get here.  
Sirius is going to adopt me on a more cheerful note. I don’t know how I am going to survive from losing a part of me. I know everyone keeps telling me that I am strong and I will get through it but I just don’t see how. I can’t wait to see you anyway you can come a little earlier please?  
Yours truly,  
Harry  
After he finished reading the letter he decided that he needed to leave today so he finished packing as soon as he could and left for Hogwarts.

*********  
-back to Hogwarts-  
Harry had finished writing his letter to Charlie and just got back from his detention with Umbridge and decided to headed back to his room to work on some homework. Cedric walks into the room “hey love how was your training with Flitwick?”  
Cedric sits down next to him “it was good a little hard to focus but I managed”  
“Well that’s good. I know this is going to be tough but I am really going to need you”  
Cedric holds Harry’s hands “I know you will and I will try my best to be here for you”  
Harry smiles slightly “that’s all I can ask for. I love you”  
“I love you too” Cedric kisses him “oh before I forget how did your detention go with Miss. Umbridge?”  
“Oh, you mean the pink toad? It was lovely and stupid and pointless I had to write lines repeatedly until she decided to let me go”  
Cedric just looked at him “seriously? That’s all she made you do what’s the point of that?”  
Harry thinks to himself *well that’s not all but we aren’t going to bring up the other part* “yeah that’s it and I don’t know she really shouldn’t be at this school if she’s not going to do anything to help us”  
“Yeah I agree with you love” Cedric kisses Harry again “well I’m going to bed I’m wiped out and you should be too”  
Harry smiles at him “yes mom” he laughs and Cedric just pokes him “haha very funny”

They both went to bed and the next day was Saturday so everyone had the day off except for Cedric who still had to see Flitwick for the entire day. So, Harry and Cedric said their goodbyes and Harry went to the great hall to eat breakfast with his friends.  
“Hey guys” his friends look up at him  
Ron speaks first “so did you happen to forget to mention that my brother was coming early?”  
Harry looks at him confused “what do you mean did I fail to mention that he was coming early? In his letter, he told me that he would be here next week”  
Ron shakes his head “then I’m not sure what he is doing here already.”  
“Wait you saw him?” Hermione asks  
Ron nods “yeah he actually came looking for all the Weasley siblings so me and the twins got to say hi to him not sure where Ginny is though”  
Harry stiffens up and Seamus just looks at him “Harry mate are you okay?”  
Harry shakes it off and comes back to reality “yeah I’m fine I’m just worried about her and since I don’t know if she is involved with what happened I’m afraid”  
Neville pats Harry on the back “don’t worry we won’t let anything else happen to you”  
“thanks guys I appreciate that but I think I’m going to go and pay him a visit”   
Hermione just gives him a look “Okay Harry be careful and let us know how it goes” Harry nods and gets up and goes in search of Charlie.

**********  
-with Charlie-  
He is in his private quarters that he received from Dumbledore which oddly enough had two bedrooms in them which he wasn’t exactly sure why that was but didn’t question it because Dumbledore seemed to do things his own way. He was in the middle of putting his things away when there was a knock on the door.  
“Give me a minute I will be right there” he shouts from one of the rooms. He goes over to open the door to find a raven haired green-eyed teen standing there.  
“Hey Harry” he just looks at him and breaks into tears and Charlie just gives him the biggest hug he can and closes the door and puts a silencing charm up. “Hey what’s going on?”  
“You weren’t supposed to be here until next week why are you here now?”  
Charlie just looks at him “what did you think was going to happen after I received your letter. I wasn’t going to let you go without support”  
Harry shakes his head “Char I don’t know what do anymore. Sure, I didn’t plan to have a baby but we adjusted and now it was stripped away from me and now I’m just a mess”  
Charlie continues to hold him but he takes them over to a coach that is in the common area and sits them down “now you don’t really believe that there is nothing else for you do you?”  
“No I guess not but I don’t want to live this way. Always feeling like nothing good will ever happen to me”  
“Now I have to stop you right there from your letter you also mentioned that Sirius is going to adopt you and don’t you have Cedric?”  
“Yes Sirius is going to adopt me but I’m living a lie when it comes to Cedric and it is now coming more into light than it was before”  
Charlie looks at him “what do you mean?”  
Harry sits up and looks back at Charlie “I love him I really do but I don’t think that I will ever be able to give him my entire heart because I’m in love with someone else and in case you haven’t noticed there is a huge difference between the two of them”  
Charlie chuckles a little bit at the attitude that Harry gave him towards that end of the “as a matter of fact yes I have noticed the difference since it has happened to me personally as well. But, Harry I don’t think it is right to keep leading him on then if you don’t feel like you can give him everything”  
“Yeah I agree but I am happy but I’m just not sure if I have the strength to do anything about it now especially after what happened yesterday. I couldn’t do that to him. I know what it is like to have a broken heart and to depend on someone else to pick up the pieces. I just can’t put him through that unless it is absolutely necessary”  
Charlie gives him a sympathetic look then he notices something on Harry’s hand “um, Harry do you mind telling me what that is on your hand?”  
Harry looks down on it and thinks *oh no this is not going to be good and lying to him is impossible he always seems to find out the truth anyway. Well I guess I will tell him about this but hopefully he doesn’t ask me anymore questions about my heart I don’t think I can handle it*

 

End of Chapter 3  
Leave your comments and suggestions please it is much appreciated. I need at least 2 reviews for each chapter in order to write new material. I am uploading everything that I have so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Other Half of my Soul

Rated M

A/N this is now officially transferring into a Harry/Charlie story

I need at least 5 reviews for me to continue so I know that you guys are enjoying this or if I should just stop revamping this story and continuing it. Please and thank you.  
New pairing introduced in this chapter Sirius/Severus

Previously:

“Yes, Sirius is going to adopt me but I’m living a lie when it comes to Cedric and it is now coming more into light than it was before”

Charlie looks at him “what do you mean?”

Harry sits up and looks back at Charlie “I love him I really do but I don’t think that I will ever be able to give him my entire heart because I’m in love with someone else and in case you haven’t noticed there is a huge difference between the two of them”

Charlie chuckles a little bit at the attitude that Harry gave him towards that end of the “as a matter of fact yes I have noticed the difference since it has happened to me personally as well. But, Harry I don’t think it is right to keep leading him on then if you don’t feel like you can give him everything”

“Yeah I agree but I am happy but I’m just not sure if I have the strength to do anything about it now especially after what happened yesterday. I couldn’t do that to him. I know what it is like to have a broken heart and to depend on someone else to pick up the pieces. I just can’t put him through that unless it is absolutely necessary”

Charlie gives him a sympathetic look then he notices something on Harry’s hand “um, Harry do you mind telling me what that is on your hand?”

Harry looks down on it and thinks *oh no this is not going to be good and lying to him is impossible he always seems to find out the truth anyway. Well I guess I will tell him about this but hopefully he doesn’t ask me anymore questions about my heart I don’t think I can handle it*

Chapter 4  
“Well I’m sure your dad told you about her being appointed the new DADA teacher from Fudge” Charlie nods “well she won’t teach us any magic and gave us these rubbish textbooks that are for beginner student and the books don’t even include one spell in them. Well I kind of got angry because she was down playing everything that happened at the end of last school year saying that there was nothing out there and she gave me a detention”

“Okay and that has something to do with the marks on your hands then?”

“I’m getting to that if you would let me finish please” Charlie just lifts an eyebrow at him and Harry smirks “anyway as I was saying I went to her detention last night and she made me use a blood quill writing the words I must not tell lies until it was engrained into my skin”  
“SHE WHAT!!!!” Charlie is fuming now.

“Charlie calm down please I didn’t even tell Cedric that part because I knew he would fly of the handles and let me tell you all of you Weasley’s have a bad temper and you’re the worst”

Charlie pouts “I am not take that back” then he thinks *how is it possible that one minute I am extremely angry and the next minute Harry is able to bring back and has me smiling and laughing in the same conversation? *

Harry laughs “yes you are Char. But please don’t tell him if don’t want to see that side of him I have only seen it once and I really didn’t like it. The timing would be horrible I wouldn’t know what he would do”

Charlie nods “okay fine I promise I won’t tell him but you have to promise that you will tell him by the end of next week”

Harry just looks at him “he has every right to know he is your fiancé after all”

“Wait how did you know that? Let me guess Ron told you” Charlie nods 

Harry suddenly gets sad again 

“Harry why are you looking sad again?” Charlie comes over and hugs him again.

Harry looks at him with pleading eyes "Just hold a little bit longer please?"

"Okay" Charlie continues to hold him. Harry is still in his arms thinking *exactly why did I come here? This is not going to end well I really do need to go back to Cedric but I can't seem to want to move*  
Harry really did know what to do.

“Okay well I better get back since Cedric doesn’t know where I am and I doubt my friends will tell him and I would really like to avoid any type of search party coming to look for me”  
Harry kisses his cheek and leaves.

Charlie just sits there thinking to himself *Man Harry why do you have to do these things to me? I’m in love with you and no matter how hard I try and I can’t make myself stop*

The next 2 weeks was trying for Harry and Cedric but things were starting to look up. Harry and Cedric were in their room and Harry decided that it was time to talk about what to do next.

Harry takes a deep breath and looks at Cedric "Ced can we talk?"

Cedric looks up from his book "Of course, we can Harry. What is on your mind?"

"Where do we go from here?"

Cedric looks puzzled by the question "What do you mean?"

"I mean I lost the one thing that brought us closer and caused you to propose to me"

Cedric was a little shocked to hear this "Harry if you think I only proposed to you because you were pregnant you are wrong. I meant what I said I love you no matter what"

Harry looked up "you really mean it?"

"Yes, Harry I really mean it" he kissed him passionately "does that help?" Cedric smirks at his fiance

Harry nods and could only manage to say "uh huh" he kisses Cedric again "I love you so much"

"I love you too and I always will. However, let's be more careful next time we have sex we don't want that, again do we?"

"Not really but I mean if it happens it happens but I would like to wait until we are married and this war is over, if that is okay with you?"

"Sounds good to me love" Cedric smiles. 

The next morning Harry woke up happy and energized for the first time in over three weeks. He shouts to Cedric who is getting ready for the day in the bathroom “Hey Ced I’m going to the great hall to meet up with the gang”

Cedric pokes his head out from the bathroom “okay love I will see you in a few”

“Okay Ced see you soon” Harry walks out of their room and heads towards the great hall.

Harry walks up to them and sits down to eat breakfast “hey guys” he smiles

Hermione notices this of course “well you definitely seem happier this morning”

Harry nods “you know I actually am Cedric and I had a great talk this morning and I really do think that we will be okay”

Ron looks at him then spots his older brother walking around “well it would appear that someone is looking for you” Harry looks up to see where Ron is looking and shakes his head and smiles to himself. 

Again, Ron looks at Harry “how many times have you guys talked?”

“Just the once so far I’m trying not to spend too much time with him”

Neville looks at him “why are you doing that? I doubt that there is any harm in spending time with him”

Before Harry has a chance to answer Cedric walks over to Harry and kisses him on the cheek “hey guys”

Everyone says hi to him then Seamus asks him “So Harry how has Umbridge been since you went back to classes. Meaning the detentions?”

Cedric just looks at him with a questioning look “she decided that she was going to give me a few more detentions because I missed her class for one day”

Cedric shakes his head “that’s not fair did you go to Dumbledore?”

Harry shakes his head no “I didn’t because she is just targeting me but I don’t want her win so I’m just waiting my time for now” 

“I still think that the next time it happens you either need to go to McGonagall or Dumbledore she is abusing her powers and is going after you”

Ron looks at him “you know she is only doing that because Fudge is telling her to and she will do whatever he says”

Cedric nods “yeah I get that but still giving someone a detention for no reason?”

Harry mumbles “or using a blood quill on students”

Cedric looks at him “what was that?”

“Nothing Ced. So, Hermione how is Viktor doing?” Harry asks trying to divert the conversation.

Hermione smiles “he is doing good it is hard to keep doing this long-distance relationship but it’s worth it”

Harry smiles back at her “that’s great Mione. I’m so happy for you”

“Thanks Harry”

Neville speaks up “well guys it’s time for class we better go unless we want to lose a ton of house points” everyone cringes at that thought and at the thought of McGonagall’s face if that did happen.

Everyone agrees and gets up and leaves meanwhile on Harry’s way to double potions with his friends he hears something “hey did you guys hear that?”

Draco walks up “Harry you guys better getting moving before Snape takes off points” they all nod and head into the potions classroom. 

After their double potions class was over Snape announced to the class “Potter stay behind the rest of you are dismissed”

Harry looks at his friends “it’s okay guys I will see you all later” so the class packs up their things and exits the room.

“What did you need professor?”

Severus just raises his eyebrows “did you really think that I would not be checking up on you?”

Harry shakes his head “no I suppose I did figure you were going to eventually”

“So, Harry how are doing and please be honest?”

Harry is fighting back tears “I’m tired of crying it’s been three weeks already and I feel like I’m making some progress but it still hurts so bad and I feel like now Cedric is tied to me for no reason even though we just had this talk this morning and since Charlie came I’m more of a mess even though he has been a huge help to me”

Severus folds his arms in front of his chest “Harry it’s going to take more time to heal from something like that and why would Charlie being here be a problem?”

“He’s my first love Sev and for some reason I am unable to move on from it”

“Well I want you to come to me if you are ever feeling unwell or if you just want to talk” Harry smiles but nods and leaves Snape’s office. After he leaves his office Harry decides that he is going to pay Charlie another visit.

He finds Charlie outside on the grounds near the lake. “Hey Charlie” he waves.

Charlie smiles and waves back “Hey I was looking for you earlier”

“Yeah Ron pointed that out but I had to run to double potions and I knew I wouldn’t have enough time so I just decided to talk to you later which is now I guess haha” he blushes slightly as he realizes how silly the end of that sounded.

Charlie laughs “you’re cute when you blush. So, what else is new with you?”

“Nothing really just trying to be successful in school and deal with anything else that may come up. So, have you finally decided to start seeing anyone?”

Charlie shakes his head “no I haven’t I am unable to give my heart to anyone as someone else already holds possession of it”

Harry gulps “and who is that still has your heart if you don’t mind me asking” he is almost afraid of the answer that Charlie is going to give him.

Charlie sighs and sits down on the grass and leans against a tree “I don’t think that I should answer that right, I really don’t think it’s a good idea”

Harry nods “I understand you don’t have any obligation to tell me”

Charlie looks into the green emeralds that are Harry’s eyes and again sighs “Harry to be honest you should already know the answer to that question. I’m surprised that you even asked that”

“I was afraid you were going to say something like that”

“Why?” Charlie asked even though he knew the answer already.

Harry just looks it him and his gorgeous blue eyes “now it’s my turn to point out the obvious, you should also already know that answer to that question”

Charlie sighs “you know if we don’t start actually saying the words neither one of us can move on and heal”

Harry felt hurt by these words and he knew why but he was still conflicted “what if I don’t want to heal and move on?”

He was a little taken aback by this “why wouldn’t you want to? I mean I never will because I’m in love with you but you should want to considering that you already have someone in your life and from what I have been told you have for a year now”

Harry was hoping to hold back the tears that he knew were coming but he lost the fight and they started to fall “I can’t believe you would ask me that Charlie! That’s not fair I didn’t mean to find someone and you’re the one who didn’t actually tell me that till now”

Charlie sighs “I know but until you say it I can’t begin to know what is going through your head right now. And that’s why I said that because I can’t read your mind Harry I don’t know what you are feeling” he is trying really hard not to raise his voice because he knows that Harry doesn’t like that and it will make the situation a lot worse.

Harry is unable to stop the tears from falling and he has now given up even trying. “Charlie you're an idiot!!!! I was hurt by your words because I care about you and that’s why I don’t want to move on and I do at the same time. Why the hell did you have to wait so long to tell me that you prat?”

Charlie just looks at him “I don’t know I got scared and I didn’t know if you liked me or not. I have liked you since your third year but I just brushed it off because of how young you were. Then I fell in love with you from the moment you out flew one of my dragons. I’m sorry for not saying anything sooner”

Harry was still crying a little but was now more frustrated than before “you should be, you should never assume you know what someone is feeling. If you’re not sure about something you need to pluck of the courage and ask me. You work with bloody dragons for god sakes! Where is your bloody Gryffindor courage?”

Charlie puts his head down and then looks back at Harry “I know I was stupid and I’m sorry”

Harry stands up “I can’t act on my feelings and I cannot openly return them to you and for this I am sorry but unless something happens between me and Cedric you and I can’t exist” and at that Harry leaves a very broken Charlie Weasley.

Harry shakes off the tears and makes himself be happy. Then he makes his way to the great hall for dinner and to talk to Ron about his brother.

Neville looks up and see’s Harry coming “hey Harry how was your meeting with Snape”

“My meeting with Sev was good” Harry smiles but then notices the puzzled looks on his friends faces “he and Sirius are dating and have been for quite some time now so I call him Sev in private but please don’t say anything to anyone I don’t want their privates lives to become public”

Seamus nods “I won’t say anything” Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Neville all agree.

Luna again is able to pick up that something is not right with Harry “do you have something on your mind again Harry? You seem quite troubled”

Harry looks at her “yeah I have some things going on that I’m trying to figure out” he finishes eating then he looks at Ron.

"Ron, can we go somewhere and talk please?"

"Yeah sure mate" Ron and Harry leave and go to the lake. 

Hermione looks at the twins “what is going on between those two?”

Fred and George look at each other than Fred says “well it’s not what is going on between Harry and Ron it’s what is going on between Harry and our dear brother Charlie”

“I don’t understand what does Charlie have to do with this” Neville asks them

The twins say at the same time “everything”

-back with Ron and Harry-

"Ron what the hell is going on with your brother and I know you the answer?"

Ron sighs “what did he tell you or what has he been telling you?"

“Well up until our most recent conversation which was right before I came to dinner he was being one of the best support systems. But then today things took a turn. He finally told me that he is in love with me. I feel horrible I left him there completely broken and I don’t think I will ever forgive myself”

Ron looks at him “I admit that he had terrible timing but that’s why he came early and put his job on hold so he could be with you”

Harry just sat there shocked unable to say anything.

"Harry, do you love Charlie?"

Harry looks at him and shakes his head "No I don’t love him Ron, I’m in love with him"

"Do you love Cedric?"

"Yes, will all my heart"

"Well then it is obvious that you need to talk to Cedric and see if you can work things out but my brother seems to have left an impression"

"When did you get to sentimental?"

"I have always been like this I just chose not to show it"

"Sure, you did" Harry just rolls his eyes.

"What I have always been this way I just never had a need for it" Ron tries to say this with a straight face.

Harry rolls his eyes "Okay Ron whatever you say. Anyway, we should go back before they send out a search party"

Ron laughs "yeah that is a good idea. Come on let’s go" they walk back to the great hall.

They are all having a pleasant conversation when all of the sudden Harry grabs his head and winces in pain.

Ron puts his hand on his back "Mate what is wrong?"

"I don't know Ron my scar is burning though worse than it has ever done"

Ron sneers "it must have something to do with snake face" 

Luna looks at him "are we making up names for him now?"

“Yes, love we are because that’s the only thing that I could come up with on such short notice” a few of them laugh a little then they all get serious again.

Cedric kneels next to Harry "love how bad is it?"

"This is the worst it has ever felt before" Harry barely managed to say that because of the pain he was experiencing. 

Hermione looks at Cedric "we need to get Dumbledore"

Neville stands up "I will go get him" he leaves to find the headmaster.

"Are you sure you are okay love?" Cedric continues to rub his back not knowing what else to do.

Harry nods "yeah I think I will be okay. He is trying to get into my head."

Neville comes back with Dumbledore "Harry did you see anything or was it just pain?"

Harry looks up at Dumbledore "I didn't see anything it just burned. I only see things in my nightmares..." Harry realized he shouldn't have said that in front of Cedric.

Dumbledore looks at Harry “if it happens again while you are awake you need to come to me right away” Harry nods in agreement and Dumbledore leaves.

Cedric looks at Harry "what nightmares? You never told me you were having nightmares!" Cedric is getting upset that Harry didn't confide in about what was happening to him.

Harry can tell that he is getting upset and he looks hurt "Ced I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone that was having nightmares because I didn't want anyone to worry about me. At least no more than they already are."

Cedric stood up "I need to walk away for a while before I start yelling at you" Cedric walks away from Harry and the group.

Neville watches Cedric walk away "well Harry I think it is safe to say that you should have told him"

Harry looks down "yeah you are probably right….I um think I'm going to go find Charlie he can get my mind distracted.” Then he mumbles to himself: that is if he is still talking to me. “See you guys later." Harry gets up and leaves to find Charlie.

Hermione looks at Ron "do you think it is a good idea for Harry to look for Charlie. Since we all know there are feelings between the two of them?"

Ron shakes his head "I don't know it's Harry's decision on what he does or doesn't do I just hope he knows what he is doing."

Draco looks at them “What do you guys think was going on with his scar”

Hermione shakes her head “I don’t know it has done it in the past but I don’t think it has been that bad before”

-back with Harry-

Harry finally finds tracks down where Charlie is "Charlie"

Charlie turns around "oh hey Harry I’m surprised to see you again after our last conversation. Is everything okay?"

Harry shakes his head "I’m surprised you are talking to me but no I think I did something stupid"

Charlie pats the seat next to him for Harry to sit down "what do you mean you think you did something stupid?"

Harry looks at him "I have been having nightmares about Voldemort and I didn't tell Cedric that I was having them. Earlier I had a bad burning sensation coming from my scar and Dumbledore asked if I saw anything and I said no and the rest just slipped out".

“And what is the rest of it?”

“That I only ever see anything when I’m having nightmares not while I’m awake”

Charlie puts his on Harry's back and starts to rub it "you might right in saying that you made a mistake but it was a mistake that everyone makes. I think you need to give Cedric some time to cool down. You know that I am always here for you no matter the time of day"

Harry smiles a little and hugs Charlie "thanks Char I really needed that".  
“No problem Harry” he smiles.

“Look I think that we ended on a bad note”

Charlie puts his hand up to stop him “hey don’t worry about it right now you need to focus on Cedric and making sure your relationship is still intact”

“How can you try to help me stay with him when we both know that’s not what you really want to happen?”

“Because I am always here for you no matter what and no matter who you are with”  
End of Chapter 5  
Please tell me what you think and I am very sorry that it took so long to post this.


	5. Chapter 5 New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new issues pop up for Harry and he requires the assistance of his friends to help him solve them.

Other Half of my Soul

Rated M

A/N more pairings will be arriving shortly and I have nothing against Cedric I do love him but I absolutely love harry and Charlie together. Okay my avid reader’s I am in need of some comments and suggestions so I can continue to add more chapters, so please leave your thoughts.

Previously:

Harry finally finds where Charlie is "Charlie"

Charlie turns around "oh hey Harry is everything okay?"

Harry shakes his head no "I think I did something stupid"

Charlie pats the seat next to him for Harry to sit down "what do you mean you think you did something wrong?"

Harry looks at him "I have been having nightmares about Voldemort and I didn't tell Cedric that I was having them. Earlier I had a bad burning sensation coming from my scar and Dumbledore asked if I saw anything and I said no and the rest just slipped out".

Charlie puts his on Harry's back and starts to rub it "you might right in saying that you made a mistake but it was a mistake that everyone makes. I think you need to give Cedric some time to cool down. You know that I am always here for you no matter the time of day"

Harry smiles a little and hugs Charlie "thanks Char I really needed that".

“No problem Harry” he smiles.

“Look I think that we ended on a bad note”

Charlie puts his hand up to stop him “hey don’t worry about it right now you need to focus on Cedric and making sure your relationship is still intact”

“How can you try to help me stay with him when we both know that’s not what you really want to happen?”

“Because I am always here for you no matter what and no matter who you are with”

Chapter 5- New Beginnings

Harry sat with Charlie for the next hour or so and left to talk to his friends about what to do.

Hermione looks up from the book she was reading "oh hello Harry are you okay?"

Harry sits down next to her "I really don't know Mione. I think I royally messed up but for some reason I don't feel any guilt about not telling him".

Hermione looks at Ron and he just shrugs his shoulders then she looks back at Harry and asks "what do you mean Harry I thought you guys were at a good place in your relationship?"

Harry shakes his head in frustration "I don't know Mione. I just feel like Cedric and I aren't the same anymore. We went through a little bit of a rough patch after we lost the baby but we were able to work things out. However, since Charlie came things between us aren't as peaceful and I'm seeing a side of Cedric that I never knew existed and I’m not entirely sure that I like it".

Ron was next to speak up "have you tried talking to Cedric about what your feeling?"

Harry shakes his head "yeah I have and I don't get very far before he says that he is fine and that there is nothing wrong between us. It’s just extremely frustrating, I don’t want to leave him but at the same time I don’t want to run the risk of continuing to see this side of him" Ron nods in understanding and Hermione gives him a sympathetic look.

Luna comes over "Harry I think you need to end things with Cedric" everyone looks at her in shock.

Neville finally shakes his head “Why would you say that Luna?”

Luna looks at him " It’s simple really Neville. Harry it’s going to start turning into an unhealthy relationship if this kind of behavior continues and you need to start to think about what is best for you and what you think is going to make you the happiest".

Ron looks up “but hun do you really think that is his best option?”

Luna nods “yes, love I do. Harry deserves to be happy and I believe that he has a soulmate and I know that it isn’t Cedric”

“How would you know that?” Seamus asks her in curiosity.

“I have my ways” Luna winks at him “and besides it is quite obvious especially with the way Harry’s soulmate looks at him”

Everyone looks at Ron with a questioning look “she is usually right about this kind of stuff so I stopped doubting her a while ago”

Harry looks at all of his friends and then stands up "I think I need some time to think alone. Thank you, guys for all the support you are giving me"

Ron just looks at him “Mate what have we always told you? We are always here for you no matter what happens”

Harry gives a slight smile to them then he walks away.

Neville watches him leave "I hope he is going to be okay".

Hermione watches him too "me too Nev me too".

Fred looks at them “I’m sure he will be okay as long as he doesn’t continue to keep all his emotions-“

“Bottled up that is we all know- George continues saying

“How that always ends” Fred finishes his sentence.

Hermione just looks at them astonished “do you two always have to do that?”

The twins just grin at her and say at the same time “absolutely”

-Back with Harry-

Harry goes to his private place that he found in his second year that he hasn't even told his friends or Cedric about. He always likes to come here when he is in a tight jam or has confused emotions about something, especially right at this particular moment.

Moaning Myrtle comes out of the stall “what’s wrong Harry? You haven’t come here in a long time”

Harry looks up “oh nothing Myrtle just needed time to think is all”

Myrtle flies down to him “you know it’s not good to keep your thoughts all bottled up inside you know”

Harry looks up and smiles a little “yeah so I have been told many times but thanks Myrtle. I’m just confused about Cedric and Charlie”

Myrtle smiles “ah I remember Cedric he is quite handsome but I don’t recall and boys named Charlie in your life. Who is he Harry?”

Harry smiles and say’s “He is Ron’s second oldest brother and my friends think he is my soulmate but I don’t know if that’s true or not because I’m dating Cedric not Charlie”

“You, silly boy Harry. You know for being so brave having so much courage you really aren’t that smart” Myrtle giggles after saying this.

Harry just glares at her “Gee thanks Myrtle that makes me feel so much better about myself”

Myrtle cuddles up to Harry like she always does and by this point Harry doesn’t mind anymore “I didn’t mean it as a bad thing Harry I just mean sometimes you really don’t use your head. It’s obvious that you’re meant to be with this Charlie character not dear Cedric”

Harry thinks about what Myrtle says, he really does love Cedric but something is pulling him towards Charlie and he just can't shake it. *Luna and Myrtle are absolutely right I need to do what is best for me and I can’t keep going on like this when I know the I’m in love with Charlie, it’s not fair to Cedric*. 

“Thanks Myrtle I knew I could count on you to help”

Myrtle smiles again “anytime Harry, I’m always here for you”

Harry smiles and stands up so he can head back to his and Cedric's private rooms to pack his things and move back to Gryffindor tower again.

Meanwhile Cedric finally returned to their rooms and he is now pacing back and forth waiting for Harry to come back. 'I can't believe he didn't tell me he was having nightmares. I just know I'm losing him and I know I am partially to blame for not being there for him all the time and losing my temper. I just hope I don't lose him for good. Things just haven’t been the same since we lost the baby and I just don’t want him to walk away but if he wishes for that I have to honor it'. 

Cedric hears the door open and turns around and smiles but when he sees the look on Harry's face he frowns and his heart drops.

Cedric knows what is coming next “Harry I wasn’t sure if you were going to come back or not”

Harry doesn’t look at him at first “I’m sorry for worrying you Cedric but I’m not staying for much longer”

Cedric is hurt by these words “I had a feeling that you were going to say something like that, I just didn’t want to believe it”

Harry looks at Cedric "you need to sit down Ced, there are some things I need to talk to you about.”

Cedric just nods and sits down trying to calm himself and not jump to any conclusions.

Harry takes a deep breath "please don't say anything until I finish please" Cedric nods "okay here it goes, I can't keep doing this anymore Ced. This relationship is not what it used to be and I partially blame myself for that. I lost the baby and I know that you keep saying that’s it’s not my fault but I still can’t help but feel responsible for it. But you also have some parts in this downfall as well as I do.”

Harry takes a minute to catch his breath then he continues “We both have to take responsibility for our actions and for where we are right now in our relationship. I admit I should have told you about the nightmares but you had no right to yell and storm off like that. It’s like all of the sudden there is this new side of you that I never knew existed and to be honest Ced I really don’t like it. You were my first true love and you will always have that but you aren't my last. This relationship has to end before someone gets hurt.”

Cedric is almost in tears at this point “Can’t we try and work something out please Harry? I don’t want to lose you”

Harry shakes his head and puts his hands up “Ced I have tried to let this go for too long in hopes that things will get better for us. How many of these talks have we had since I lost the baby and that was just short of a month ago?”

Cedric nods “I understand what you are saying, we have had many talks about what we are feeling and other things. Also I know that I have messed up I’m not going to make any excuses for that but I love you Harry I can’t just watch you walk away into another man’s arms without at least trying to fix us”

Harry walks over to him and puts his hand on his cheek “Ced look at me please” Cedric looks up at him “I love you too and again I always will but I can’t allow myself to be in an unhealthy relationship that may or may not turn into something even worse. There will always be a special place in my heart for you. But this is not a way for us to be in a relationship together. As Luna said this is the start of a very unhealthy relationship and neither one of us deserves that. It has to end Ced it really does before one of us gets hurt” Harry has tears in his eyes and he lets them fall as he is still looking at Cedric.

Cedric grabs onto Harry’s hand and kisses it. He doesn't know where to start because he is at a loss for words but he can't argue with him either because he knows everything that Harry just said is true he is afraid of becoming abusive and hurting Harry. 

"I can't sit here and argue with you even though I don’t want to lose you. But you’re rights, I don’t want to become someone that is unrecognizable to you or even me for that matter and I wish I could convince you to stay but I don't want to hurt you, that would kill me if I ever did that to you. I love you and I always will but you deserve to be happy and to be with someone who will always be there for you no matter what the situation is.”

Harry has just about broken down by this point in their conversation but stays silent until Cedric is done speaking.

Cedric can feel the tears forming in his eyes and he lets them fall "I love you but I will respect your wishes and let you go as much as it kills me".

“Thank you, Ced. I really hope I don’t lose you as a friend too”

Cedric shakes his head “I will always be here for you whenever you need me”

Harry slightly smiles and go pack his things. As he finishes he gives Cedric one last kiss then he walks towards the door and up towards the Gryffindor common room. As he is walking out as the tears continue to run down his cheeks and he leaves not turning back. When he arrives at the dorms he sees his friends waiting for him and his friends see him too. Hermione is the first to get up and hug him.

"Harry I'm so sorry this happened to you. Are you going to be okay?"

Harry nods "I think over time I will be okay. What Luna and even what Myrtle said just really got to me and I couldn’t get it out of my head. They both just said what I didn't want to believe was happening.”

Ron comes up to him and hugs him too which doesn’t happen too often but he figured this moment called for that "mate you know we are always here for you whenever you need us"

Harry smiles a little "I know that and I appreciate it too it's just going to hurt for a while is all".

Neville nods "That's understandable Harry he was your first love".

"You're right Nev he was but he isn't my last I know who my last love is I just can't bring myself to tell him because it is too soon and I need time to heal first".

"Mate just rest for a couple of days then you can tackle that battle as it comes along. Getting over Cedric isn't going to be easy for you". Seamus adds to the conversation.

"I know that but he can help me with the process and I still won't have to tell him until I'm ready. I think I'm going to go talk to him he always helps me feel better". Harry hugs his friends and leaves the common room.

Neville looks at him "Ron who do you think it is that Harry is talking about?"

"Neville I don't think I know, that would be my brother Charlie".

Seamus looks at Ron “do you think it is a good idea for Harry to go see him and so soon too?”

Ron just shrugs his shoulders “I don’t really know to be honest but if anyone can help Harry get through this it’s Charlie”

-Back with Harry-

Harry finally makes its to where Charlie is living and knocks on the door. Harry takes a deep breath and thinks to himself *Okay Harry nothing needs to happen. You need to give yourself time to heal just don’t enable him to do anything.” 

The door opens and he looks him with a conflicted expression "Charlie".

Charlie comes to the door and opens it " Harry what are you doing here?"

Harry looks at him and immediately breaks down into tears "Charlie I need you" is all he is able to say before he hugs him tightly. 

Charlie looks around for prying eyes and when he doesn’t see any he picks up Harry and carries him inside his living quarters and locks the door. Then he takes him over to the couch and sits him down "Harry look at me what happened?"

Harry looks at him and his crying but finally manages to settle down enough to answer Charlie’s question "I just broke up with Cedric"

Charlie was surprised to hear this "wait you did what and why?"

He takes a deep breath "I broke up with Cedric. He and I have been arguing a lot recently and before you say anything it started the day before you got here and since you came we just haven’t been as close. He has been getting upset easily over the simplest of things and he has been scaring me when he gets into these states, so I talked to him and then I broke up with him because I don't want to be wondering when the next time he might explode is and if it will escalate or not"

Charlie shakes his still feeling guilty "I'm sorry to hear that Harry but I'm confused as to why you are here"

Harry looks at him again "Luna and Myrtle said I was being dumb and that the answer to what I should do was right in front of me and I just needed to use my brains.”

Then he looks at Charlie dead in the eyes “And you should already know the answer to that Char. Plus you can always calm me down and help me no matter what I’m going through"

Charlie looks right at his emerald green eyes and he understands what Harry is talking about "I think I do but I won’t know for sure until you tell me. I also want you to think things through first and you know that I am always here for you no matter”

Harry nods at him "Charlie I love you no erase that I don’t love you I’m in love with you”

Charlie almost stops breathing as he hears this for the first time almost not believing it in case his ears were playing tricks on him. “You what?”

Harry just shakes his head “I’m in love with you Char, I realize that now and I am grateful that you came when you did because you saved me from a life of unhappiness that I didn't even know I was going to have. I don't want you to blame yourself for Cedric and I breaking up because it wasn't your fault. I do want a family more than anything and now I realize that he wasn’t who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And while I’m not happy that I lost the baby it was almost like a blessing in disguise to be honest"

Charlie just looks at him and he can't believe what is happening right now to him and he finally believes that fate is on his side for once "I’m in love with you too Harry but I don't want you to rush into anything though I want you to have time to recover and live your life free from anyone interfering"

"Charlie that is kind of hard to do with Voldy-shorts running around alive and well. Which reminds that I don't want anyone to know that we have thing because I don't want him to target you Charlie. I just don't what I would do if I lost you and I mean that."

Charlie kisses him "I'm not going anywhere I promise you that. I’m a lot harder to get rid of than you might think." They continue to talk over the next couple of hours and Harry goes back inside for dinner.  
"Hey guys" Harry sits down next to his friends.

Hermione looks at him with concern "how are you doing Harry?"

"To be honest I am okay. I know I made the right decision here and I know that I will be happy. I didn't even realize that Cedric was changing in the way that he did. I told him that I really hoped that we would still be able to be friends and he told me that he would always be there for me no matter what”

Ron pats him on the back "I’m glad that you and Cedric were able to end things on a decent note at least. Are you and Charlie a thing yet?”

Harry shakes his head “no not yet I want to get over Cedric first before I enter into another relationship. But I know that Charlie won’t ever hurt me I just don’t want to hurt him by not being able to give my everything to him at first”

Luna comes over "Ron I'm sure he will be fine you don't have to worry about Charlie" everyone laughs at Ron's expression

Ron just looks at her bewildered "When did you get here love?"

Luna kisses him "don't worry about it you will hurt your head" Everyone laughs as soon as she says this.

Ron fake pouts "I will not" then Ron stops dead in his tracks "wait did you just insult me?"

Fred and George both high five Luna "nice one Luna dear" the rest of the day goes by without any complications.

Harry keeps waking up the next few nights from bad nightmares sweating and sometimes screaming. Finally, one night it got so bad that Ron woke up and ran over to his bed.

"I'm taking you to see McGonagall" Ron takes Harry to see her and they head straight for Dumbledore's office

Dumbledore goes right over to Harry "what did you see my boy?"

Harry is still breathing heavy and shakes his head "I saw Mr. Weasley being attacked by his snake"

“And how were you seeing this? Were you standing in the room or were you looking down on to the scene?”

“I’m not exactly sure sir I think I was the snake”

Dumbledore nods then sends his portraits in all different directions to send word to the ministry and to his family. Then Severus walks in to the office "you wanted to see me sir"

"Yes, Severus I believe that this cannot wait any longer"

Severus was confused at first but then he looks at Harry and understands what is happening. He takes Harry by the arm down to the dungeons "why didn't you tell anyone sooner?"

Harry was ashamed "I'm sorry Sev I know I should of but I was scared and I didn't want anyone to worry about me"

Severus scoffs at him "Well you were unsuccessful, you got everyone worried sick about you"

Harry looks at him “I’m sorry. Are you going to tell Sirius?”

Severus looks at him “Yes I am going to tell him. Do you honestly think that I would be able to keep something like that from him?”

Harry looks up at him and shakes his head “honestly no I don’t think so. He would probably murder us both.”

Severus nods “now I am going to teach you how to do this and if this happens again I want you to come straight to me. Do you hear me?”

Harry nods “yes Sev I hear you and I promise I will come to you the next time it happens, I don’t feel like dying an early death”

“Good boy, I don’t feel like dying from an early death either from being the one to cause your early demise and then I would have an early demise from Sirius coming after me”

Harry cringed “yeah we better tell him”

As the next two weeks went on Harry continued to get lessons from Snape to try and block the dark lord out. The aurors were able to find in time and would be okay. Instead of hiding from everyone Harry decided that he would tell his friends so someone would be able to help him if his dreams got really bad.

Ginny, Hermione, Seamus, Ron, and Neville were all sitting in the common room with Harry.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about the dreams I have been having because I am afraid and I need help"

Ginny speaks up first "Harry you know that we are always there for you and I wanted to publicly apologize for the way that I have been acting you didn't deserve it"

"Thanks Gin apology accepted" for the next couple of hours Harry talked in detail about his bad dreams and asked everyone for their help and support.

Ron spoke first "you know that we are always here for you so you don't need to ask"

Seamus nods "I second that. Don't worry mate you are not alone in this"

Neville looked at him "I think you should talk to Charlie though and let him know everything that is happening so he is aware"

Harry nods "yeah you are probably right about that" the next couple of weeks flew by fast and before everyone knew it is was time for Christmas break. Most of the gang would be going to Grimmwald for the break except for Neville, Seamus, Luna, and Dean. Everyone was hoping for a nice quiet holiday for once with no interruptions but it would be anything but.

Ginny walks down to the common room "is everyone ready to go home?"

"Yeah I need a break from school and from life" everyone agrees with Harry and they all head to the grounds and onto the carriages that would take them to the train. The train ride was peaceful and they all looked back on the year so far and it was a good one. Harry was looking back to the year so far. He finally befriended Draco and they were on a first name basis, Cedric and him were able to talk to each other. Him and Charlie were getting closer and he was finally ready to tell Charlie that he wanted to start dating him. And all of his other friends were doing great in their relationships even Sirius and Severus. Life for Harry was finally looking up or so it seemed.

End of Chapter 5

Hey readers! I would really love it if you would tell me what you think of the story so far. I won’t be able to upload anymore chapters until I know for sure that you all are enjoying it, so please leave your comments for me to see.  
Thanks again everyone!


	6. Winter Break and Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for winter break to begin for Harry and his friends.

Other Half of my Soul

A/N: Just in case you guys got confused at all Harry and Charlie are not a couple yet, I have special plans for then is going to happen which will be soon I promise but I thought 2 months wasn’t enough time for Harry to get over Cedric so it won’t be until after Christmas when they get together.

A couple of other updates: I decided to no longer bash Ginny however, there will be heavy Umbridge and Cho bashing throughout the rest of this story so please be prepared.

As I have received a few responses to this story, this chapter will be much longer than the previous ones.

Pairing updates: Harry/Charlie, Ron/Luna, Hermione/Viktor, Draco/Blaise, Sirius/Severus more with be announced later in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here just my own twists. JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter related.  
Rated M

Previously:  
As the next two weeks went on Harry continued to get lessons from Snape to try and block the dark lord out. The Aurors were able to find in time and would be okay. Instead of hiding from everyone Harry decided that he would tell his friends so someone would be able to help him if his dreams got really bad.

Ginny, Hermione, Seamus, Ron, and Neville were all sitting in the common room with Harry.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about the dreams I have been having because I am afraid and I need help"

Ginny speaks up first "Harry you know that we are always there for you and I wanted to publicly apologize for the way that I have been acting you didn't deserve it"

"Thanks Gin apology accepted" for the next couple of hours Harry talked in detail about his bad dreams and asked everyone for their help and support.

Ron spoke first "you know that we are always here for you so you don't need to ask"

Seamus nods "I second that. Don't worry mate you are not alone in this"

Neville looked at him "I think you should talk to Charlie though and let him know everything that is happening so he is aware"

Harry nods "yeah you are probably right about that" the next couple of weeks flew by fast and before everyone knew it is was time for Christmas break. Most of the gang would be going to Grimmauld for the break except for Neville, Seamus, Luna, and Dean. Everyone was hoping for a nice quiet holiday for once with no interruptions but it would be anything but.

Ginny walks down to the common room "is everyone ready to go home?"

"Yeah I need a break from school and from life" everyone agrees with Harry and they all head to the grounds and onto the carriages that would take them to the train. The train ride was peaceful and they all looked back on the year so far and it was a good one. Harry was looking back to the year so far. He finally befriended Draco and they were on a first name basis, Cedric and he were able to talk to each other. Him and Charlie were getting closer and he was finally ready to tell Charlie that he wanted to start dating him. And all of his other friends were doing great in their relationships even Sirius and Severus. Life for Harry was finally looking up or so it seemed.

Chapter 6- Winter Break and Christmas 

All of the Hogwarts students that were going home for the holidays boarded the Hogwarts Express that would take them to King’s Cross. As soon as all of the students that were going home for the winter holidays were safely in their seats the Hogwarts Express left the station.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Ginny all sat in a compartment together. 

Hermione speaks up first “so Harry can you tell us more about these dreams that you have been having?”

A/N Harry did not go into specifics about the dreams he was having a few weeks ago so he decides to answer as truthfully as he can

Harry looks at her “it’s hard to explain because they aren’t always vivid most of them actually are extremely blurry”

“Well of the ones that you can make out what do you see?”

Harry takes a deep breath “I keep seeing images of events at school that I’m not even aware had occurred”

Seamus looks puzzled “what do you mean you weren’t aware that they had occurred?”

“Exactly that but I can tell that they had already happened because one of the clips I could tell was in Umbridge’s office”

Everyone looks at each other with a worried expression on their faces. Neville breaks his silence “Harry have you told anyone else about this?”

Harry shakes his head “no I haven’t because I have been trying to figure out what they mean first before I say anything to anyone but I have been puzzled so that’s why I came to you guys about it”

“I don’t know mate it seems too weird to be overlooked though”

“I know Ron, I just wish I knew what it meant”

Luna puts a hand on his shoulder “I’m sure everything will be made clear; did anyone find any evidence about who may have poisoned you?”

Harry shakes his head “No, Cedric had his suspicions but no one was actually able to find anything out”

Luna gives him this look that he knows all too well “then maybe your nightmares are trying to tell you something”

“You could be right Luna but I’m still not sure I’m really trying not to think about it too much. Even though it was two months ago it still hurts”

“Mate that is completely understandable I mean you’re going to need more time than that and even then, you may never fully get over it”

Harry gives Neville a small smile “thanks Nev and you’re right”

As Harry finishes talking Hedwig swoops down onto his lap with two letters attached to her leg.

“Hey girl what do you have there?” Hedwig holds out her leg to Harry can take the letters. Harry takes the letters from her “thanks girl” Hedwig nips at his finger and hops down next to him.

Hermione looks at them “that’s weird Harry” Harry looks up “doesn’t Hedwig usually fly away after she gives you letters or packages?”

Harry nods “yeah she usually does but maybe she was instructed to stay until I opened the letters”

Seamus looks at him “well are you going to open them Harry?”

Harry nods and looks back down at his letters and gulps then looks back up at his friends “well one is from Sirius and the other one is from Charlie”

Hermione gives him a sympathetic look “maybe you should open Charlie’s first?”

“Yeah maybe, but they are both probably responding to the dreams I have been having”

Luna smiles at him “you can do it Harry, that’s probably why Hedwig is still here”

Harry nods and looks down again and decides to open Charlie’s letter first.

Dear Harry,  
I’m happy that you decided to inform me about the dreams that you have been having. However, I’m not exactly impressed with the fact that you didn’t tell me until now but I can’t complain I would have gotten it out of you anyway. I was planning to go back to the reserve and visit my friends down there and give them an update about what has been going on recently and when they can expect me to return.  
That is another thing that we have to talk about. I will only be done there for a week than I will be at Grimmauld place for the rest of the break. I hope that is okay with you, I know we promised each other that we would go slow. Well anyway I look forward to your response and I will see you in a week’s time.  
Love,  
Charlie

Harry looks up “well that wasn’t as bad as I was expecting it to be”

Ron smiles “well that’s good then”

Harry quickly writes a response to Charlie before he opens his letter from Sirius. He takes a deep breath and decides to use his Gryffindor courage and open the letter.

HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK!!!!! Why is it that I had to hear about these nightmares from Severus and not from you? And when were you going to tell me that Voldomort was trying to get into your head? You have a lot of explaining to do when you get to the house. I won’t interrogate you until we get there to the journey home you can think about what you are going to say to me.  
On another note, I am sorry to hear about what happened between you and Cedric. I expected better from him and I’m glad that you listened to your friends and go out of that situation before it took a turn for the worst. Also, what is this that I am hearing about a certain red head named Charlie Weasley? You again never told me that there was anything going on between you two.  
Love you Bambi,   
Sirius  
P.S. you better right a response and send it back with Hedwig and I will see you in a few hours.

Harry looks up and see’s the worried expressions on his friends faces “I am in so much trouble it’s not even funny. I could even give the twins a run for their money.” Then before anyone can say anything in response to him he writes a response to Sirius so he doesn’t get in trouble for that too. Then he hands both of his responses to Hedwig and she flies out the window to give them to their recipients. 

Seamus say’s “well I’m glad I’m not you Harry” he chuckles a little before Ginny hits him on the shoulder “ow what was that for?”

Ginny just glares at him “You’re lucky I’m not your girlfriend or you would be in for so much worse and that is for being insensitive”

Harry just smiles “it’s okay Gin but thank you for standing up for me but he is right I don’t want to be me either”

Neville looks up “wait did the letter say Potter-Black?”

Harry nods and looks confused at first then realizes what Neville is getting at. “Okay with everything going on I forgot to tell you guys that the adoption went through a week ago”

Hermione and Ginny both squeal and give Harry a huge. The boys just pat his shoulder and say congratulation’s.

Harry nods and looks confused at first then realizes what Neville is getting at. “Okay with everything going on I forgot to tell you guys that the adoption went through a week ago”

Hermione smiles “no, I’m not staying the whole time I promised Viktor that I would spend a few weeks with him before we have to go back to school”

“Well I am going to miss you for those couple of weeks but I’m happy for you either way”

“Thanks Harry that means a lot”

Harry nods “what are the rest of you doing?” He looks at Ron and Ginny “I know you two will be there the whole time”

Seamus is the first to answer, “I am going back to Ireland for the majority of the break than I am going to visit someone who is special to me”

Everyone just looks at him “No I’m not going to tell you who it is at least not yet anyway”

Neville is next to speak. “Well I’m going to spend my holidays with my grandma and we might go and visit my parents since we haven’t done that in a while”

Harry looks at him with sad eyes “I really wish there was something someone could do to help them”

Neville gives him a sad expression “yeah I do too but we are slowly starting to accept the fact they will never be able to live with us again”

Harry shakes his head “there has to be something, I will talk with Severus over the break and see what he has to say about it” 

Luna speaks up to alleviate the situation “well I will be spending the majority of my time with daddy but then Ron asked me to come visit him for a week or two and I agreed so I will be over after Christmas”

Harry smiles “that’s great he didn’t tell me that, I can’t wait”

The hours fly by and after 3 hours they finally arrive at Kings Cross Station and the gang is about to get out. 

Hermione looks at Harry “hey don’t look like your about to head to your execution”

Harry just looks at her “I feel like I am plus I have a very big suspicion that Remus knows about everything also and that won’t be pretty either”

Ron puts his hand on his shoulder “hey don’t worry we will all be there for you just like we always are and I’m sure the friends who aren’t with us physically will still be thinking about you”

Harry gives them a grateful smile and exits the train with the rest of the Hogwarts students that decided to come home for the holidays. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all walk over to their families and to find the Fred and George were already over there. 

Molly comes running over and hugs her family including Hermione and Harry. “I’m so happy to see everyone”

Harry and Hermione both smile “thanks Molly” they both know better than to call her anything than Molly or mom. After Harry finishes his hug from Mrs. Weasley he turns and sees Sirius and runs to give him a hug.

“Hey Siri!!!”

Sirius grins from ear to ear and hugs him “hey Bambi” then Sirius looks at everyone “well it looks like the gang is here, well at least the ones that were meeting us here. Let’s get going so we can get settled in.” Everyone agrees and they get all their stuff and head out of Kings Cross Station and head to Grimmauld Place.

Once they all arrive they all go to their respected rooms and put their stuff away. Once they are done they go downstairs and see Mr. Weasley.

Harry smiles and goes over and gives him a hug “it’s great to see you Mr. Weasley”

Mr. Weasley smiles “thank you Harry I’m glad to still be here”

Sirius comes up behind Harry and whispers in his ear “I think it’s time you and I had that talk”

Harry gulps and nods “I will talk to you later Mr. Weasley” then he turns around and walks with Sirius and they enter into a room. “Sirius what is this room?”

“This room is my private study” Sirius then puts wards up on the door and a silencing charm.

Before Harry can say anything, he notices another figure in the room.

The figure steps out of the dark “hey cub”

Harry practically jumps out of his skin and runs to Remus and hugs him “hey Remmy its really good to see you”

Remus chuckles and smiles “it’s good to see you too cub” then he separates from Harry a little “now it’s time to get serious. Would you mind informing the two of us what is going on with you?”

Harry looks at the two men who have been the only father figures in his life and now one of them is actually his dad. “Well there is a lot that has been going since my accident” Harry’s eyes instantly get sad. But Harry continues “but three weeks afterwards I broke up with Cedric as you both know because he was starting to become someone that I almost didn’t recognize and then Voldomort tried to enter my mind once and I’m not sure if he was successful or not. Then I have been having bad nightmares that I can’t always make out as to what they are about and sometimes they are just straight blurriness.”  
Sirius just looks him and lets him continue before he says anything. Then Harry takes a breath and continues. “Charlie came the day after my accident to try and help me cope with it and in the process unhealed emotions came back to the surface and I’m constantly worried about what is going to happen there and then there is the Pink toad”

Sirius just smirks and Remus gives him a look before he speaks up “who is the Pink toad?”

Harry just looks up “oh that’s the nickname that I gave to Umbridge”

Sirius nods “okay that all fine and dandy but can you explain to me why Severus was the one who informed me about your nightmares and how bad they had gotten”

Harry gulps “well he and I talked about it and he wasn’t happy with me either and said that he would be the one for inform you since he didn’t feel like having a death wish and having an early death because I decided to be stupid and not tell anyone”

Sirius looks at him “yeah that was one of the best decisions that he could have made however I’m furious that you have been hiding all of these things from everyone”

Remus speaks up “does Charlie even know what is going on?”

Harry has a guilty look on his face “no I only told him vaguely about them and he also wasn’t happy with me but I did tell him about the blood quill…” before he finished he realized he made a big mistake.

“A BLOOD QUILLL!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HARRY? AND YOU BETTER START TALKING QUICKLY” Sirius is practically fuming at this point.

“PADFOOT!! Calm yourself right now shouting isn’t going to help anything”

Harry looks at the two men “well you see every time Umbridge gives me a detention she uses a blood quill and makes me write lines until she decides that I have had enough and before you ask yes Charlie does know about this”

Remus growls “that bitch!!”

Sirius looks at him “now who needs to calm down” he laughs a little.

“Sirius this isn’t a laughing matter. Someone is purposely hurting our cub”

Sirius stops laughing and looks at Harry “how many times has this happened since the start of term?”

Harry is almost afraid to answer, “um at least 10 times” he then ducks his head.

Sirius and Remus look at each other then they look at Harry then Sirius talks first “Harry you have to tell Dumbledore. Not only is it illegal to use a blood quill except if you are doing business in Gringotts but using a blood quill that many times could leave permanent damage.”

Harry feels ashamed that he again didn’t know facts about the wizarding world.

Remus notices this “Harry there is nothing to be ashamed about, you grew up with those terrible muggles and knew nothing of the magically world until you got your letter. No one expects you to learn everything in a few short years.”

Harry starts to get frustrated “I know that but still I can’t help feel this way. I should know way more than I do and when I start to feel like I’m making progress something else comes up to make feel useless again.”

Sirius has heard just about enough at this point and kneels down in front of Harry and puts both hands on his shoulders “I want you to listen to me Harry and I want you to listen good. I never want you to feel like that again. You are far from useless and you have made so much progress. Life happens and there so many different things and situations that not even Dumbledore knows about them all”

Harry looks shocked at this “seriously?”

“Yes, seriously there are always knew things occurring that no one has ever seen before and Remus and I and even Severus will do everything that we can to help you learn everything that you need to learn to be successful and to make sure you never have to feel useless or helpless again.” Then Sirius hugs Harry tightly “I love you so much Bambi I hope you never forget that”

Harry has tears in his eyes and now Remus comes over and they have a group hug “there is no reason to cry cub”

Harry wipes his tears “these are happy tears because I finally get to have the family that I always wanted and it is always growing”

Sirius and Remus smile when they hear this. Then Sirius get a serious face on again “now do you want to start talking about this Charlie character?”

Harry laughs a little “Siri you make it sound like he is some random person and I don’t even know where to start. He is absolutely xa amazing and has been one of the best support systems these past two months”

Remus smiles again “it sounds like you are in love Harry”

Harry gets the biggest smile on his face that he has had all day “oh I am and I couldn’t be happier about it” then he frowns and this does not go unnoticed by Sirius and Remus.

“Bambi why are you frowning? Is something wrong?”

Harry looks at him with tears in his eyes again “Siri I’m afraid”

“What are you afraid of Bambi?”

“I’m afraid of getting hurt and I’m afraid that I’m going to wake up and he is just going to be a dream that my mind invented”

“Oh Bambi” Sirius hugs him as tightly as he can and Remus follows his lead “Bambi that won’t happen and you know it. From what I know about Charlie he would never hurt you and if he did he would never forgive himself”

“Sirius is right cub, Charlie would never do something like that and he is very much real but maybe you should hear that from him”

“Harry why would you ever think that” all three of them look to see a man dressed in all black standing in the doorway and he walks in and closes the door behind him.

Sirius just looks at him “I didn’t know you were coming this early. When did you get here?”

Severus just smirks “I thought I would surprise you and just a few minutes ago.” Then he turns his attention back to Harry. “Now do you want to answer my question as to why you would ever think that?”

Harry looks up “I don’t really have a valid reason I just think it stems from all the shit I have been through and lies I have been told by people who were supposed to be there for me.”

Severus nods in understanding “I understand but you have to know that he would never do that I had him as a student and he was the most respectful of all the Weasley children besides Bill.”

“I know he won’t but like Sirius and Remus said I need to talk to him about how I’m feeling and I don’t know if I’m ready to go into a relationship with him”

Severus just shakes his head “no one said you head to go into a relationship with him right now. You need to take as much time as you need to heal from your last one and he will wait for you.”

Harry nods “thank you all three of you. It means a lot to me that you all are standing by my side no matter what”

All three of them men nod at him. Sirius ruffles his hair “of course Bambi we are family.” The four of them finish their conversation and Remus and Harry exit the room and go to find the others while Sirius grabs Severus’ hand before he can leave the room. 

Severus just looks at him and nods his head and locks the door. “what is it Black?”

Sirius pouts “really Sev you’re going to call me by my last name?”

Severus smirks “I will do as I please love. But seriously what’s up?”

“I just wanted to talk to you, it’s been a couple of months since was have seen each other”

Severus agrees “yes that is very true. So, what do you want to talk about?”

Sirius raises an eyebrow “I think you know”

Severus smirks and puts up a silencing charm and attacks Sirius with kisses.

-with the others-

Hermione looks up “where is Sirius and I thought I saw Snape come in”

Harry and Remus look at each other “oh um they are little preoccupied at the moment”

Ron blushes “oh, I didn’t need that image in my head”

“Seriously Ronald act your age please”

“You wound me Mione” he fake pouts and everyone in the room laughs at their antics.

Mrs. Weasley looks at her two older children who are standing in the room “how long are you two going to be here?”

Fred and George look at each other. “Well mother we will both be here till Christmas then we will leave to see our girlfriends for the rest of break.”

Molly nods her head “okay thank you for letting me know. Bill should be here next week”

George smirks “I think you are forgetting someone mother”

Molly gives her son a confused look “what do you mean you think that I am forgetting someone? Everyone that is going to be here is already here minus Bill and Fleur”

Ron speaks up “your second oldest will be here”

Molly lights up “what do you mean? Charlie is coming?” She looks over at Arthur.

Arthur nods his head “yes he is I just received his owl a few minutes ago and I didn’t get a chance to tell you yet my dear.”

Molly is beaming at this point “did he say when he was going to be here and how long he was going to be staying?”

Arthur gives a Harry a knowing look and encourages him to answer.

Harry just blushes and Fred answers for him “we don’t know all of those details mother but I’m sure our dear Harrykins does”

Molly gives them a confused look “why would Harry know that information?”

Ginny answers this time “think about it mother”

Harry finally gets the courage to speak up “um you see mom Charlie put his dragon handling job on hold for me and took over the care of magical creature’s position at school so he could be close to me.”

Then it finally hits her and she gushes and runs over and gives Harry a huge hug “oh I’m so happy I was wondering when he would finally get the courage to tell you”

Everyone in the room just looks at her shocked. Finally, Arthur speaks up “what do you mean dear?”

“Charlie confided in me about his feelings but I told him he needed to solve this on his own and do what he thought was best and I just thought of something. Harry just called me mom” she gets tears in her eyes.

Harry looks at her “why are you crying? Did I do something wrong”

Molly shakes her head “no Harry dear I’m just so happy, that’s the first time that you have ever called me mom”

Harry smiles “and it won’t be the last time I promise”

Molly smiles “now I would like to have an update on what everyone is going to be doing for the break”

Hermione looks up “I’m going to Romania after Christmas and I will meet everyone at King’s Cross when it is time to go back to school”

Ron looks up “I believe everyone else will be here the whole time well except Bill, Fleur, and Charlie”

Molly nods “okay very good. Everyone dinner will be ready in 15 minutes so please go and get cleaned up”

Everyone nods and goes off to get washed up. The next 3 days pass by uneventfully for everyone in the house which to them was a welcomed relief.

The fourth day of break comes and starts normally however takes a turn. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in the library hanging out and talking away from everyone else.   
Ron looks up from the chess board “so this break so far has been uneventful”

Harry shakes his head “why did you have to say it now something is definitely bound to go wrong”

Hermione giggles “really Ron you should know by now that nothing about are lives are quiet.”

Ron nods “yeah true, sorry guys”

Harry was about to reply when he gets the searing pain in his head and doubles over on the floor. Ron and Hermione run over to him.

“Harry what’s wrong?” Hermione says with a worried tone to her voice. However, Harry is unable to say anything. Hermione looks up at Ron “you need to go get Sirius”

Ron nods and runs out of the room and a few minutes later Ron and Sirius run into the room.

Sirius runs over to his son and puts his hand on his forehead “he is burning up. What happened?”

Hermione shakes her head “I don’t know we were just hanging out and Ron and Harry were playing chess then we were talking and all of the sudden he is doubled over in pain.”

Ron nods in agreement “it’s true I have no idea what happened and when Mione asked him what was wrong he wasn’t able to say anything”

Sirius picks his son up and takes him to his room then he looks up at a very worried looking Remus with Hermione and Ron behind him.

“What’s wrong with my cub?”

Sirius shakes his head “I don’t know but Hermione could you see if you can find Severus and bring him here please?”

Hermione nods and runs off to try and find Severus. Meanwhile Remus walks over to the bed and takes a hold of Harry’s other hand. “I really she can find him”

“I do too Remmy I do too” Sirius has tears in his eyes “I just got him I hope he isn’t being taken away from me” Ron comes over and puts his hand on Sirius’ shoulder.

“I’m sure we will be able to figure out what is going on with him” as soon as he finishes saying this Hermione runs in with Severus right behind her.

“What is going on here?” He is shocked to see an unresponsive Harry on the bed with very worried expressions from Remus and Ron and tears coming from Sirius. “Alright can someone inform me of what happened”

Ron speaks up “we don’t know to be honest we were playing chess and talking then all of the sudden Harry doubles over in pain on the ground”

Severus nods and walks over to the bed and Remus moves over so Severus has some room to work. “Well right now the only thing that is obvious is that he has a fever but I’m not sure what the cause all the tests are coming back negative” Severus scratches the back of his head because he is at a loss of what is wrong.

Sirius looks up at him “Sev what do we do?”

“I don’t know Siri I really don’t know right now let’s give him some rest and keep checking up on him until I find the source of this mysterious illness” everyone nods and both Remus and Sirius give him a kiss before leaving the room.

The five of them walk down into the kitchen where everyone else is currently hanging out. Molly looks up and sees their worried expressions. “What’s wrong why do you all look like that?”

Hermione shakes her head “Harry collapsed and now he won’t wake up and he also has a fever”

Molly puts her hands over mouth in shock “is there nothing anyone can do?”

Severus shakes his head “no unfortunately because I cannot find the source”

Fred and George give each other worried looks. “What do you think could be wrong with him?”

Before anyone can answer the floo in the living room goes off. “Hello is anyone here?”

Molly’s eyes light up momentarily “he’s here early!!!” She runs off to the living room. The rest of the Weasley’s get up and follow her.

Sirius looks at Hermione “who is here?”

Hermione looks up with sad eyes “it’s Charlie”

Remus looks up “oh well this should be interesting”

-with the others in the living room-

“Charlie!!!!” Molly goes running and hugs her son “You’re here early”

Charlie hugs his mom back “yeah I thought I would come early”

The rest of the family comes up hugs Charlie also. Charlie looks around “hey where is everyone else”

Fred gets this weird look on his face “well you see the thing is um”

George decides to finish for him “they are still in the kitchen minus Harry he is sleeping”

Charlie raises an eyebrow “since when does Harry sleep in the middle of the day?”

Sirius walks in “since he can’t wake up Charlie that’s when”

Charlie pales “what do you mean since he can’t wake up what happened?”

“We don’t know he just collapsed about an hour ago” Sirius looks at him “you will know which room is his” Charlie nods and bolts out of the room.

Molly watches her second oldest son leave “he really does love him doesn’t he”

Ron nods “yeah he really does I’m just glad he finally got his head out of his ass”

Molly smacks her son on the back of the head “Ronald watch your language”

Ron rubs the back of his head “sorry mom”

Hermione speaks up “hey does anyone mind if go and write to Viktor?”

Molly shakes her head “no dear you go on ahead” Hermione nods and leaves the room.

-with Charlie-

Charlie was able to find Harry’s room fairly quickly and his heart stops when he reaches the room and looks in. Harry is laying on the bed under the blankets completely still with pale white skin. Charlie is finally able to get his legs to move and he pulls a chair over next to the bed and sits down.

“Oh, Harry what happened to you?” He puts his hand on his forehead and is shocked when he feels how hot Harrys skin is. “Don’t worry I’m not going to leave your side until you wake up”

For the next couple of days there is still no progress in Harry’s condition.

“Severus, have you been able to find anything?”

“No Siri I haven’t and I even consulted with Poppy and she is at a loss as to what is wrong with him either”

Sirius starts to cry “why won’t he wake up and poor Charlie hasn’t left his side since he got here”

Molly nods her head “yeah he just keeps proving more and more how much he really does love young Harry”

Remus agrees “yes he does and I believe that Harry returns those feelings”

Hermione puts her head in her hands “I just wish he would wake up.”

All of the sudden they all hear a shout from upstairs and go bolting upstairs and then they stop dead in their tracks. 

Sirius goes bolting into the room “Oh Bambi we were so worried about you”

Harry gives a small smile “I’m sorry guys” he turns his head and his smile gets hug “Charlie!!! You’re here”

Charlie chuckles a little “yeah I’m here”

Remus speaks up “he hasn’t left your side since he got here”

Harry looks at him “is this true? Also, how long was I out for?”

Sirius speaks up “You have been out for four days now”

“Wow what happened?”

Ron answers him “we aren’t sure Harry you just collapsed in the middle of our chess game and you started burning up”

Severus walks into the room “I’m going to run some tests on you again okay Harry?”

Harry nods and Severus starts to run his tests. “Well again just like last time I can’t find anything physically wrong with him but Harry I want you to take it easy for the next couple of days okay?”

Harry nods “okay Severus I will”

Charlie looks up “I will make sure that he does”

Sirius laughs “I’m sure you will, I doubt he wants to deal with an angry Weasley” Harry shudders as he hears this and everyone in the room laughs.

Bill and Fleur come three days later and Harry is allowed to roam around like normal he still isn’t allowed to do much physical activity yet.

“Ugh I’m so bored” Harry plops on the couch in the sitting room.

Hermione laughs “I know you are but you heard Severus and if you don’t listen he is going to send Poppy after you”

Harry goes white again.

Ron looks at him “hey are you okay? Are you getting sick again?”

Harry shakes his head “no I’m fine I just don’t want her to be after me”

Ron and Hermione laugh and Bill walks into the room. “So, Harry how are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling much better I just wish I knew what happened”

Fleur walks in “I’m sure that we all want to know that ‘Arry”

Harry nods “yeah I think you are right”

A week later and it is Christmas and the house is all in a bustle trying to get last minute plans done. Each person in the house has something that they want to do for someone else. 

All the guests are in the sitting room relaxing by the fire on Christmas Eve night. 

Sirius asks, “so is everyone ready for our busy day tomorrow?”

Harry nods “yeah I think so but it is going to be sad to see some of you guys leave tomorrow after dinner”

Hermione nods “yeah I will miss all you guys but I will see you in two weeks after that”

The twins agree with Hermione as do both Bill and Fleur.

Sirius looks at Remus than at Harry and speaks up “Harry we have a little surprise for you tonight”

Harry looks at him “what do you mean?”

Ron tries not to say anything and snickers a little. Then Hermione nudges him “shhh”. 

Sirius looks at him “well we moved Ron into another room”

Harry looks at them confused “okay so I’m by myself tonight then?”

Remus speaks up “no Harry you are just going to have a new roommate for the remainder of the break”

Harry lights up a little then deflates “oh okay”

Charlie pokes him and Harry looks at him “what is that face for?”

Harry shakes his head “nothing Charlie” then Charlie smirks at him and Harry looks and finds and equal smirk on both Sirius and Remus “wait did you move Charlie into my room?”

Sirius just nods trying not to burst out laughing at his son’s expression.

Harry gets a big grin on his face and hugs his dad “thank you” and he runs back over and grabs Charlie’s hand “it’s time for bed everyone!!!”

Everyone just laughs at him Ron looks at them leave “well I guess someone likes the new arrangement”

Molly looks at Sirius and Remus “do you think it’s a good idea to have them share a room even when they aren’t in a relationship yet?”

Severus answers instead “yes I have a theory about what happened to Harry a few weeks ago but I don’t want to say anything until I am sure” everyone nods in agreement.

Hermione looks at the clock “well I think Harry had the right idea though it is late we should probably all be heading to bed.”

Everyone in the house goes to their respected rooms and get some sleep for their busy day tomorrow.

The next morning all the adults minus Charlie are up and getting breakfast ready for the kids.

Arthur says, “I hope the kids enjoy their Christmas this year”

Remus nods “I do too and I wonder who is going to be the last one down the stairs this morning?

Molly speaks “well based on everyone’s track record I would say that Bill and Fleur will be next down and the last will most likely be the last”

Everyone looks up when they hear double footsteps.

Sirius smiles “good morning Bambi and Charlie Merry Christmas” Harry goes over and gives everyone a hug even Severus.

Charlie says, “good morning and merry Christmas to you all as well”

“Well we certainly expecting you two to be up next”

Harry looks a little guilty “that’s my fault I couldn’t go back to sleep and Charlie woke up shortly after I did”

Over the next half hour all the occupants from upstairs make their way downstairs and as Molly predicted Ron was the last one to come downstairs. They eat breakfast first then they move into the sitting room to open the presents. Harry is sitting next to Charlie on the floor and Bill and Fleur are next to each other with Remus on the other side of them. Everyone else is scattered around the room. After everyone has exchanged their gifts Sirius stands up.

“Um I have one last gift to hand out” he walks over to Severus and gets down on one knee “Sev I know that this is really late but I figured now was as good of an opportunity as any. We have been together for a very long time and to be honest I am surprised you have stayed with me for this long but I am so glad that you have. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” He pulls out a black box and opens it to show Severus the contents inside.

Severus does something that is unlike him which is showing his pure shocked face “you are an imbicile of course I will marry you” Sirius smiles and puts the ring on his finger.

The room erupts into cheers and congratulations can be heard from everyone in the room. A few hours later Hermione, Fred, and George all leave to their respective significant others houses for the remainder of the holiday. A few hours late Bill and Fleur leave for France to spend a few days there.

Luna comes through the floo later that night and Ron greets her “hey love I’m glad you got here safely and Merry Christmas”

Luna smiles and kisses him “I am too and Merry Christmas to you too”.

The rest of the break goes without any problems which was great considering how the break had started. Finally, it was the day to return to school.

We find the whole at Kings Cross Station saying their goodbyes.

Sirius is holding onto Harry’s shoulders “now Harry if anything is bothering you make sure you tell someone right away do you hear me I don’t want to hear about any more episodes of you not telling anyone that you are suffering”

Harry puts his head down “I will Siri I learned my lesson I promise”

Sirius smiles “very good” Remus gives Harry a huge “take care cub we will be in touch soon”

Harry hugs him back “I will miss you guys” Harry turns to get onto the train. Sirius goes up to Charlie “I need you take care of him for me please” Charlie nods “I will do everything that I can to help him”  
Sirius pats his shoulder “that’s all I can ask for I know how much you love him” Charlie nods and he leaves to go to Hogwarts. All of the students get onto the train after saying their goodbyes to their families and we find the gang minus the twins in one compartment with Seamus and Neville included.

“Hey guys how were your breaks?”

Harry smiles “it was great what about you two?”

Seamus smiles also “mine was great thanks for asking what about you Nev?”

Neville nods “mine was good too Hannah came over for a few days and I asked her out”

Hermione squeals “congrats Neville”

Neville smiles “thanks Mione”

A few hours later they are almost at Hogwarts and the student’s get their uniforms back on.

Ron takes a breath “well you guys its time” everyone nods and once the train comes to a stop they get off and head to the castle on the carriages.

Once all the students pile into the great hall Dumbledore makes a few announcements and the welcome back feast starts.

Harry looks at his friends “hey guys I think I’m going to head up early I’m not feeling so good”

Hermione looks at him concerned “okay Harry do you want someone to go with you?”

Before Harry can answer Seamus says, “don’t worry Mione I will walk with him” Hermione nods “thank you Seamus” he nods and he and Harry start to walk to the tower.

Before they can make it there Harry collapses and Seamus sees Draco and calls him over.

“Draco I need your help please”

Draco runs over “what happened?”

“He said he wasn’t feeling good and that he was going to head up early so I offered to walk with him in case he got sick on the way there then he just collapsed thankfully I was able to catch him but I need your help to carry him the infirmary”

Draco nods and together they carry Harry to the infirmary and Seamus calls out “Madam Prompfrey we need your help please”

She comes out “oh my goodness day one and he is already back in here. Let’s get him onto a bed”

The boys nod and carry him to a bed like she asked.

End of Chapter 6   
I hope you guys all enjoyed this and I am sorry for the long wait to those of you who have been waiting for an update.  
Also please tell me what you think.


	7. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a very important author's note that I hope you all read.

Author's Note

 

Hello to all my beautiful readers. I am so sorry about me going MIA on everyone. I am currently a senior in college and I am getting ready to graduate so things have been a little hectic for me as of late.  
I have a huge favor to ask of everyone and I know you guys won’t let me down. I am working on a few different series that I am making into movies and posting them on youtube. I am however, having trouble getting any input on them and was hoping that you would all view them for me and leave any requests, comments, or suggestions for me. My Youtube account name is justmeealwayss. You can find my videos there directly. I promise you all that I am working to update all of my fanfictions for you so please don’t give up on me yet. I look forward to hearing from everyone.


End file.
